Academia de monstruos
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: Amu se convierte en una poderosa vampiresa e Ikuto la salva de su inevitable frenzy. Ahora ambos asistirán a la reconocida Academia Monsters en donde comenzaran una serie de anécdotas las cuales marcaran sus "vidas". no es un muy buen summary pero denle u
1. ¿Que me esta sucediendo?

**Capitulo 1: Que me esta sucediendo?**

Amu POV

bueno mi nombre es hinamori amu Tengo 16 años, pero Mañana cumpliré 17 años, vivo mis Padres, Asisto a Una Escuela, ya Tengo Un Cuerpo muy bien dotado, Tengo el pelo de color rosa pastel cual tiene un largo que llega un poco mas abajo de la cintura.

dormía tranquila mente hasta que mi alarma empezó hacer su tan molesto molesto sonido.

-¡Cállate maldito Despertador!- dije furiosa y lo apague de un manotazo .

me levante a regañadientes me fui a asear y me vestí con el uniforme

-Amu-chan baja a desayunar-dijo mi madre desde el primer piso.

-Ya voy-Dije Terminando de arreglar mi mochila.

Baje a la cocina y me encontré con mi madre que estafa poniendo la mesa.

-Buenos días mamá-Dije sentándome en una de la sillas de la mesa.

-buenos días, mira te preparen Tu Desayuno Preferido-dijo poniéndome en Frente a tostadas junto a unos huevos con café.

se iluminaron los ojos de la al ver Aquel plato Frente a mi. al probar El Primer bocado, no pero no sentí el sabor de mi desayuno , me lleve al la boca Nueva Mente un pedazo de mis tostadas Pero nada, ningún sabor en Absoluto, tome un sorbo de mi café, gran error, el peor sabor Que He probado en mi vida, me empezó a arder la garganta De Una Manera insoportable.

-Mamá le echaste Algo en especial a mi... Desayuno-dije tosiendo, dolor del el de mi garganta seguía Igual de intenso.

-No amu ¡Que te sucede hija!-dijo mi madre levantandose de hacer asiento y Sí Acerco a mi.

me estaba asfixiando, mi vista se nublo, escuchaba a mamá gritar mi Mi nombre Pero Todo Se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

MIDORI POV

Le estaba sirviendo el desayuno a amu tranquilamente Hasta Que empezó a toser incontrolable mente y dijo.

-Mamá le echaste Algo en especial a mi... Desayuno-dijo entrecortada mente Y tosiendo.

-No amu ¡Que te sucede hija!-dije histérica amu se estaba asfixiando me levante y fui HACIA ella Pero repentinamente de desmayo.

- ¡Amu! ¡Amu! ¡Amu!-Dije mientras estaba Intentando Que el Cuerpo de mi hija no cayera.

Tendí el Cuerpo de amu en el piso y llame a mi Esposo.

- ¿Que mi sucede Amor? ¿Porque Me Llevas?-Dijo mi Marido.

-Es amu!, este Empezando a suceder. es hora de llamarlo-Dije Intentando conservando la calma.

-De acuerdo, mantén la calma Cariño, estaré en casa lo mas pronto posible-dijo de el Otro Lado de la linea telefónica.

-Bien te espero, por favor Apresúrate-Dije Cortando La Llamada.

.

.

.

AMU POV

Siento Mi Cuerpo, débil Me Siento, Tengo un frió feroz, estoy tiritando.

¿Donde Estoy? ¿Que me sucedio? ¿Por Que Siento ese ardor en mi garganta?

Tengo Tantas Dudas y Ninguna repuesta.

Oigo dos voces Conversando Que Dicen:

-Mi amor que bueno Que Llegaste-DIJO una de la voces Que conocía muy bien ... era mamá.

-Si, intente no demorarme demasiado, el Consejo QUIERE CONOCER a amu-DIJO UNA VOZ ronca y prepotente ... papá.

¿que Consejo?

- ¡¿El Consejo?! no permitiré Que Dañen una mi hija ESO jamas-DIJO histérica Mi MADRE.

-Tranquila solo la quieren conocerla-DIJO mi padre.

¿Conocerme? ¿Quien?

-Bueno ¿ya lo tiene Llamado Verdad?-Pregunto Mi MADRE.

-Si, en cualquier Instante estará aquí.

Rayos este frió me esta Matando, Me Esta calando los Huesos, ¿me estaré Muriendo?

LUEGO sonó el timbre y Ambos bajaron un recibir La Puerta principales después y NO HUBO Mas que silencio Hasta Que Me dormí.

.

.

.

PDA (papá de amu) POV

(N / A no me sí el nombre del papa de amu lo siento)

Bajamos a atender la puerta principal y midori FUE la que Quien abrió y hay estaba nuestro esperado Invitado.

-Oh! ikuto Que Bueno Que Llegaste-DIJO midori recibiendo a ikuto con un abrazo cálido.

- ¿Como esta señora hinamori?-dijo ikuto correspondiendo al abrazo.

midori desasiendo el abrazo sí Acerco Nueva Mente a mi y DIJO.

-preocupada Ikuto , preocupada-DIJO con Cara triste.

-Bienvenido ikuto-Dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Gracias señor hinamori-DIJO estrechando mi mano.

- ¿ESTAS listo?-Dije desasiendo el Agarre.

-Si ¿Donde esta?-DIJO observando A el interior de la casa.

-está en su Cuarto, el ultimo a la Derecha-Dije indicando la escaleras Hacia el Segundo Piso.

-Bien si me permiten-DIJO Sonriendo.

-Claro pasa-DIJO midori.

ikuto al instante subió La Escaleras y desapareció entre las Sombras.

-Tranquila midori, amu va a Estar Perfectamente-Dije acariciando do aterciopelado rostro.

.

.

.

IKUTO POV

despues de La Llamada Que recibi de señor hinamori FUI mas rápido que Una bala a su casa, toque do el timbre y fui Recibiendo Por Un cálido abrazo de la señora hinamori despues de saludarnos Con El señor y señora hinamori, pedí el Permiso de ir a ver amu.

subí las escaleras y me dirigi al Cuarto de amu, abrí la puerta y estaba tendida en su cama con un tono de piel Un Poco azulado por el frió y el ceño fruncido por el dolor Pero Aun así seguía SIENDO hermosa, me senté junto a ella y saque de mi chaqueta un cuchillo y lo deslice por mi muñeca causando Que sangrase y la acerque a la boca de amu, Deje Que fluyera y cayera en su carnosa boca Pasaron UNOS Instantes y amu tomo Entre SUS Manos mi Brazo delicadamente, Acerco todavia mas su boca a mi muñeca y empezó a beber mi sangre.

Con Mi mano tomo Otra su Mejilla y la acaricie.

-Amu despierta Pequeña-Dije Tomando un Mechón de su cabello.

amu suelta mi Brazo y aleja sus labios de mi muñeca. Lentamente FUE abriendo Sus Ojos los Cuales clavados Directamente en mi.

- ¿Quien eres?-dijo Observándome detenidamente.

-Soy ikuto-Dije sacando le Un poco de sangre Que tenia en el los Labios-¿te encuentras bien? -

solo negó Con la cabeza entonce toque su Mejilla-¡rayos ESTAS congelada! -

sin Siquiera pensarlo me metí junto a ella en la cama y la Apegue lo mas Posible un MI Pero se resistió, no era mucha de La Fuerza Que tenia ella Pero Aun así se resistía.

- ¡Qué rayos haces oye! ¡Aléjate pervertido!-DIJO colocando sus Manos en mi pecho aun Intentando resistirse.

Deje de apegara un mi Cuerpo y me miro con con sonrojo adorable-amu te ESTAS congelando mírate-Dije mostrando le Una de Sus Manos Con un tono azulado causa del frío-te quiero Ayudar no te resistas -dije

-Coste Que es Porque Me Estoy congelando-DIJO con el ceño fruncido y Haciendo puchero un, pára LUEGO abrazarme Nueva Mente.

-Si como tu digas-Dije abrazándola y Apoyando mi mentón En Su Cabeza.

**chanchanchannnnnn ojala les entusiasme seguir leyendo Mi Historia amuto tan solo de aire 1 Comentario y continuo si no soy Exigente ... nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Tengo un hermano!

**De nuevo aquí presente si me demoro en subir lo cap es porque entre al cole pero intentare apresurame aunque me devele.**

* * *

_Capitulo 2:¡Tengo un hermano!_

**Ikuto pov**

Mire el reloj de muro de amu que marcaban las 12:45 de la noche.

Estaba en la habitación de Amu todavía abrazados a causa del frío que sentía ella pero esta estaba total mete dormida, esta ultima tenia sus piernas entrelazadas entre las mías, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho haciendo que su respiración chocara contra este,su largo pelo en contacto con mi brazos hacia que me causara unas leves cosquillas en ellos,tenia unos mechones rebeldes los cuales estaban sobre la angelical y hermosa cara Amu los cuales acomode dejándolos detrás de su oreja.

Al hacer tal contacto Amu se removió nuevamente en la cama quedando muy cerca de mi punto débil (N/A:no es allá abajo pervertidas)sus brazos se entrelazaron en mi cuello haciendo que Amu quedara muy cerca de mi oreja pero para mi mala suerte su respiración chocaba delicadamente en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera total mente.

-_"Rayos poco a poco estoy perdiendo el control_"-dije en mi mente.

-"_Ikuto contrólate inhala, exhala, eso no tienes que ser dominado por tus instintos_"-dijo un pequeño angelito en mi cabeza llamado conciencia.

-_"Pero mírala como tan repentinamente cambia de posición ¡LO ESTA HACIENDO A PROPÓSITO!_"-conteste a mi conciencia.

-_"Ikuto... esta dormida, sabes que en estos instantes tiene un frío feroz ¡Y DICES QUE LO ESTA HACIENDO A PROPÓSITO!"_-dijo histérico mi conciencia.

De repente en mi cabeza aparece una diabla (N/A:ESA DIABLA SOY YO) mirando desafiante a mi conciencia, si las miradas como esas matasen, mi conciencia estaría muerta.

-_"Ikuto no desaproveches la oportunidad, la oportunidad de besarle, esta tan cerca que esperas"_-dijo agarrando su colita y la empezó a girar.

-_"¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"_-dijo furioso mi conciencia.

_-"No te mientas a ti mismo amigo, lo has esperado desde hace años_"-dijo la diablita con un tono de superioridad.

Escuchaba a las voces de mi cabeza atentamente hasta que un acto hizo que toda mi compostura se fuera al piso. Amu había mordido mi sensible oreja, literalmente la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

En un inesperado y rápido movimiento deje a Amu debajo de mi y yo sobre ella tomando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza formando una pose muy comprometedora.

.

.

.

**Amu pov**

¿Donde me encuentro? lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en mi habitación y me dormí con algo muy cálido, a causa del frío me aferre a eso como si mi vida dependiera de eso y si literalmente me estaba muriendo ese frió me estaba calando los huesos seguro ya tenia principio de hipotermia.

Un di mi cabeza en_ "eso"_ pero que demonios me sucede este frío no se marcha.

Me quede dormida de nuevo.

desperté a causa del frío que sentí de nuevo, donde estaba _"eso"_.

Me acomode quedando pega-dita a "eso" que me brindaba su exquisito calor, lo abrace fuerte mente, es tan cálido ¿Me pregunto que sera?.

Disimulada mente fui palpando para saber que era _"eso"_.

Tela...

Pelo...

Piel?...

¿Pero que rayos es _"eso"_? ya, que mas me da.

Me volví a pegar mas a _"eso"_ haciendo que mi rostro sintiera cosquillas ¿Que era eso?... pelo. También mis labios rozaron algo de _"eso"_ ¿Y eso que es? me fui a hacer cando lenta mente y al estar lo suficiente mente cerca le di un leve mordisco, aun así no supe que era eso, pero ya no me importo peor que... siento que es mueve bruscamente algo en mi cama, quedando boca arriba, para luego tomar mis muñecas y colocarlas sobre mi cabeza.

abrí mis ojos de golpe y me encuentro con un chico peliazul sobre mi pero no poniendo todo su peso en mi, el era el que me sostenía firme mente las muñecas pero no al limite de lastimarme.

Repentinamente aquel paliazul empezó a besar mi cuello intente detenerle pero no avía caso me tenia muy bien sujeta ¿Pero que le pasa a este y como entro a mi casa?

.

Recuerdos invadieron mi mente:

**FLASH BACK** (N/A: así se escribe ¿No? corrijanme si es necesario)

Estaba en mi habitación aun con este frío feroz se hunde la orilla de mi cama. Alguien se a sentado junto a mi. Luego nada solo silencio hasta que huelo algo delicioso, permanezco inmóvil y aunque quisiera levantarme e ir corriendo al lugar de donde provenga ese olor no puedo mi cuerpo no me lo permite esta rendido, el frío y el ardor de mi garganta permanecen igual de intensos que al comienzo.

De repente ese olor es huele mucho mas cerca de mi. Un liquido entra poco a poco en mi boca. De eso es donde provenía ese olor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a ese liquido y lo empiezo a beber con temor de que acabara para siempre y no lo vuelva a probar.

Un exquisito calor se apodero de mi mejilla. Esto es tan agradable.

-Amu despierta pequeña-dijo una voz ronca pero sensual.

Caí de golpe en la realidad. Me separe a regañadientes de la fuente de ese liquido y poco a poco por fin tuve la suficiente fuerza para abrir los parpados permitiéndome ver, un chico un poco mas mayor que yo, con un extravagante color de pelo azul, pero que rayos yo soy pelirosa soy una bocona, tenia unos ojos color zafiro increíblemente hermosos.

-¿Quien eres?-dije pero el dolor de mi garganta estuvo en mi contra provocando un leve dolor, ¿Leve? si leve, por lo menos es soportable.

-Soy Ikuto-dijo pasando un dedo en la comisura de mis labios sacando un poco de lo que al parecer era lo que estaba bebiendo anterior mente-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Ikuto.

Si me encontraba bien, bueno me estoy congelando, con un dolor de garganta y no puedo mover mi cuerpo a libertad, si tal ves este bien(N/A: notase el cinismo) Bien vasta de bromas tan solo negué con la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo, pero era eso o hablar.

Acerco su mano a mi mejilla-¡Rayos estas congelada!-dijo ikuto poniendo una cara de preocupación, me dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, ¿Abrazarlo? si ya debo de estar agonizando, estoy diciendo tonteras.

En un acto que no vi venir Ikuto ya estaba acostado debajo de la cama y aprisionando me entre sus brazos, intente librarme como pude pero no hubo caso.

-¡Qué rayos haces oye! ¡Aléjate pervertido!-dije apartándolo un poco colocando mi manos en su pecho, y si que se veían diminutas ante aquel musculoso cuerpo que al estar asiendo presion se notaban mucho mas, pero el nos es de esos chicos que se ven extremadamente musculoso por que eso no es atractivo.

Dejo se hacer presion y me pude alejar de el, rayos por que estaba pensando en su cuerpo soy un pervertida. Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje.

-Amu te estas congelando mírate-dijo enseñandome una de mis manos. Y tenia razón tenia mi mano pálida-Te quiero Ayudar no te resistas-dijo soltando mi mano.

-Coste que es porque me estoy congelando-dije con el ceño fruncido aunque me cueste admitirlo tenia razón. Así que haciendo un puchero lo abrace, y no me arrepiento ikuto es muy cálido.

-Si como tu digas-note claramente su sarcasmo pero hice oídos sordos ante ese comentario y me aferre mas a el. Y claro este no podía perder la oportunidad de abrazarme y apoyar su mentón en mi cabeza.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Estaba una niña aproximadamente de 4 años llorando.

-¿Porque se llevan a mi oni~san? (N/A:creo que así se escribe, si no es así corrijanme por favor)-dijo la pequeña pelirosa.

Si estoy segura de que aquella niña era yo.

-Ya Amu~chan deja de llorar por favor-dijo un hombre acariciando a la pequeña yo. ¿Papá?

-¡No! quiero ver a mi oni~san-dijo la pequeña saliendo del alcanza de su padre, abre un puerta y ahí encuentra a cierto peliazul de 5 años de edad terminado de empacar sus cosas en una maleta negra-Oni~san por favor no te vallas-dice la pequeña abrazando por la espalda a su hermano mayor.

Su hermano se voltea y ve a su pequeña hermana llorando su agacha para estar a su altura, limpia sus lagrimas con las mangas del abrigo que traía puesto.

-Amu, tranquila que yo voy a volver ¿si? no te pongas así que me pongo triste-dijo su hermano acariciando su rosado cabello.

La pequeña empezó a tranquilizarse a petición de su hermano-Te tengo que pedir algo-dijo le pequeña.

-Cual quier cosa-dijo mirando a la pequeña.

-te quiero acompañar al aeropuerto-dijo la pequeña aferrándose del abrigo de su hermano.

El pequeño acepto a sabiendas de que para el también era difícil separarse de su hermana y acompañarlo al aeropuerto aria mucho mas difícil su despedida.

* ya en el aeropuerto *

-Bien hijo, que te valla muy bien mantennos informados de ti-dijo el padre de los chicos removiendo los cabellos azulados de su hijo mayor.

-Cuidate mucho hijo-dijo la madre dándole un apretado abrazo a su querido hijo, para luego besar su frente.

La pequeña no dijo nada solo abrazo a su hermano.

Cuando el pequeño comenzó a caminar su hermana lo tomo de la mano. El chico se sorprendido ante el acto de su hermana, cuando iba a decir le queregresara con sus padres fue interrumpido.

-Tranquilo no te voy a detener, solo quiero acompañarte hasta la entrada- dijo la pequeña, que para su edad bastante madura, comenzando a caminar apresurando a su hermano.

Al llegar la pequeña dijo-Cuidate mucho-dijo soltando a la mano de su hermano para dejarlo partir, pero este ante la evidente falta del contacto de su hermana, la volvió a tomar atrayendo la hacia el, sujeto su cintura y le dio un beso, tan solo juntar sus labios no mas allá de eso, pero significativo tanto para el hermano como para la pequeña. Lastimosamente se separaron.

-Te amo Amu, y tienes que esperarme, nadie mas yo te a tocar-dijo el pequeño robando-le otro beso fugaz y emprendió camino al avión pero antes de entregar el pasaporte.

-Tienes que estar tranquilo, te voy a esperar Ikuto-dijo la pequeña despidiéndose con la mano de su querido hermano.

Ikuto después de escuchar entro feliz al avión.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Amu nuevamente caigo en la realidad Ikuto era mi hermano.

Todavía en la penumbra de la noche Amu había sido soltada del agarre de ikuto pero también ella estaba sin su chaqueta y su corbata muy floja. Ikuto todavía sobre ella besando su cuello y ella abrazando su espalda ¿Como habían llegado hasta esa situación? ni yo misma lo sabia, sentía la presión y la desesperación de Ikuto en sus labios, como iba dejando chupones muy bien marcados en mi cuello.

-Aaahh!-gemí e ikuto pareció satisfacerse y se tranquilizo un poco ya que ejerció menos presion en mi cuello.

Tenia que detener a Ikuto, se que lo esta haciendo sin pensar pero tampoco quiero ser brusca.

-Amu-dijo Ikuto pasando sus manos por mi espalda, su voz sonaba con mucha lujuria. Mordí mi labio inferior, si gemía una vez mas esto se me iba a salir de control.

Separe a Ikuto haciendo que se sentara de inmediato puso una casa de tristeza supongo que pensó que lo rechace pero luego me senté en sus piernas y lo abrace por el cuello, el no hizo nada.

-Tranquilo Ikuto, estoy aquí contigo, no me voy a ir-dije acariciando su cabello-No sabes como te extrañe Oni~san-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Amu!-dijo Ikuto correspondiendo mi abrazo. Y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello. Solo seguí acariciando su nuca.

Estuvimos así unos minutos finalmente Ikuto es tranquilizo sentía su respiración, calmada y pausada.

Ikuto en un repentino movimiento me dejo debajo de el pero no dejo de abrazarme-Yo también te extrañe-dijo Ikuto con una carita de gatito abandonado( aquí la imagen: # )( es la que esta al lado izquierdo de la pagina, es adorable )

-Ikuto... -dije acarisiando su mejilla esa carita es demasiado para mi-No me... mires así-dije totalmente sonrojada desvié mi mirada ya no toleraba mirarlo es demasiado MOE.

-No puedo evitarlo-dijo bajando su cabeza dejándola apoyada en mis pechos.

-Ikuto pero que hac...-no me dejo terminar de hablar por que me interrumpió.

-Déjame estar así un momento por favor amu-dijo mirándome con esa carita.

-Solo por esta vez no se va a volver a repetir-dije abrazandolo fuertemente, haciendo sintiera mas mis pechos pero eso no era en si lo que quería.

-Pervertida-dijo mirando con una cara picarona.

-No te creas, es que todavía tengo frió-dije mirandolo con indiferencia.

-Mmm... que lastima-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya cállate, no seas pesado Oniii~san-dije recalcando la ultima palabra.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Ikuto, tanta tranquilidad, una noche, un recuerdo, un reencuentro, un hermano.

-Ikuto ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunte tímidamente.

-Si-dijo directo pero al punto de ser cortante ni frío.

-eehh-como se lo dijo-Mmm... nada olvidado, tal vez lo haga mañana-dije cerrando los ojos.

-Amu por si no te diste cuenta ya es mañana, mira el reloj-dijo.

Y tenia razón por segunda vez ya eran 3:57 de la madrugada.

-Entonces te le preguntare mas tarde, cambiando de tema Ikuto ¿A que hora empezaste a molestarme?-mire a ikuto el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Molestarte?-dijo enojado-Tu fuiste la que me provoco señorita-con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Provocarte? ¿Que hice para provocarte?-dije confundida-Que me acuerde yo no toque nada que no debiera-dije mucho mas confundida-Ooh, no me digas que todavía sigues siendo sensible en las orejas-lo observe sorprendida, después de tanto tiempo.

Ikuto solo a tierno a asentir, se le estaba formando un inesperado sonrojo.

Eche para atrás a Ikuto, me fui levantando de la cama.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto.

-Me voy a cambiar-dije poniéndome de pie.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-dijo sensualmente.

-En tus sueños-entre en el baño de mi habitación.

Me desvestir de mi uniforme, me coloque mi pijama, una polerita de tirantes negro que me tapaba hasta aun poco mas abajo de los muslos con una pataleta rosa pálido que solo cubría mi trasero.

Voltee y me mire en el espejo para saber si todo estaba en su lugar. Mi cuello, marcas rojas estaban en el, chupones. Ikuto, el me eso esto.

Salí del baño e instantáneamente me metí dentro de mi cama. Fui recibida por un cálido abrazo de Ikuto el cual correspondí sin reclamar.

-Te extrañe mucho Ikuto-dije apegando lo mas a mi, necesitaba su contacto.

-Discúlpame Amu-dijo hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-¿Por que?-dije mirando al cabellera azul que encontraba unto a mi.

El despejo en área de mi cuello por que estaba cubierta por mi pelo.

-Por esto-indico las marcas de rojo intenso de mi cuello-¿Te duele?-pasando un dedo por mi cuello.

-No- dije pasando una mano por su mejilla-Tranquilo no es nada-se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna entendí que no me creyó. Tome en dedo de ikuto que estaba rozando mi cuello y lo presione en mi cuello.

-Lo ves no me duele-deje de ejercer presión, pase mi mano por la suya, fui subiendo por su brazo, hasta llegar a su nuca, acaricie su cabello. El todavía estabamirando mi cuello-tengo mas que claro que lo insiste por inercia, fue mi error, no te culpes-dije final mente pareció relajarse cayendo nuevamente sobre mi.

-Me voy a dormir ... (bostezo) que descanses-dije cerrando los ojos.

Sentí una leve presion por parte de ikuto que hizo que el abrazo que fortaleciera, se lo agradecí mentalmente por que el frío no desaparecía.

-Que tu también descanses pequeña-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero al fin y al cabo lo escuche.

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 1 comentario espero que ayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es asi aganmelo saver para mejorar en lo posible.**


	3. Chapter 3 ¡¿Soy una vampiresa!

**De nuevo aquí presente si me demoro en subir lo cap es porque entre al cole pero intentare apresurarme aunque me desvele.**

**De verdad perdón la demora amo sus comentarios **

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo.**

**Disfruten**

**A leer**

**XD**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: ¡¿Soy una vampiresa?!_**

**Ikuto Pov**

**.**

Desperté a causa de que un rayo de sol que me empezó a molestar en los ojos.

-Buenos días dormilón-dijo Amu que estaba saliendo del baño con solo una toballa. Me podría acostumbrar a despertar de esta manera.

(N/A:Quise invertir los lugares ya que Amu siempre se despierta despues que ikuto esta vez no sera así ¿Les gusta?)

-Hola-salude a Amu restregandome los ojos para luego levantarme de la cama-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-

-Sip-dijo buscando algo en su armario.

.  
.

Después de que amu se vistió obviamente dentro del baño empezamos a hacer el aseo en su pieza, tendimos la cama, barrimos y ordenemos.

Repentina mente Amu perdió el equilibrio cayendo en la cama. Me acerque a ella sentándome a la orilla de la cama.

-Amu que te sucede-dije preocupado.

-Nada grave solo que me sentí un poco débil-dijo sobando su cabeza.

-Recuéstate, no salgas de esta habitación, enseguida vuelvo-dije, amu solo asintió solo eso me bastaba.

Salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y fui hacia el comedor.

-Papá-dije.

-Que sucede Ikuto-dijo dejando de lado su taza para mirarme.

-Es Amu. Ya recupero la memoria-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Que?-dijo levantandose de su asiento.

-Pero aun no recuerda lo que somos, necesito que subas y le expliques todo-dije.

-Bien acompáñame-dijo empezando a caminar.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov** (N/A:SIIIIIIIIIIIII el primer normal pov que he escrito)

.

Ya en la habitación de Amu, Ikuto y su padre entraron, el padre se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras Ikuto en una de las esquinas de la pieza cruzado de brazos y mirando sus pies.

-Amu ¿Como amaneciste?-dijo el padre.

-Bien, solo que ahora me dio un bajón-dijo Amu.

-Te voy a decir algo importante, quiero que te lo tomes con calma-dijo el padre.

-Habla-dijo Amu.

-Me entere de que recordaste a Ikuto-dijo el padre mirando a su hijo mayor-Mira cuando eras pequeña estuviste en grabe peligro muchas personas querían raptarte-

-¿Raptarme?-dijo amu con un clara reacción de sorpresa.

-Si, por tu poder y por ello bloqueamos tanto tus poderes como los recuerdos que pudieran involucrarte en peligros. Pero todo hechizo tiene fecha de vencimiento y ese era hasta que cumplieras los 17 años de edad, por eso tu desayuno te hizo daño por que estas en un tipo de frenzy es común que estés con frio y que te arda la garganta. Eso es por que eres una vampiresa, al igual que tu madre, yo o que Ikuto-dijo el padre.

-¿Vampiros?-dijo amu un poco espantada por la noticia pero se tuvo que calmar,dijo que lo iba a estar.

-Si Amu- dijo finalmente Ikuto. Amu lo miro un poco sorprendida, no esperaba la intervención de su hermano en esto-Me oíste cuando entre a tu habitación ¿Cierto?

-Si, te escuche entrar-dijo Amu mi nado a su hermano.

-Después de que entre ¿Oliste algo en particular, que te llamara la atención?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Si, uno muy delicioso ¿Por que?-dijo la pelirosa.

-Por que eso era sangre, mi sangre-dijo el hermano mayor.(N/A:sangre de ikuto hay que ponerlo en el menú).

-Tu sangre, me la diste de beber ¿No es así?-pregunto la pelirosa.

-Tenia que hacerlo estabas apunto de entrar al punto A del frenzy, pero por tu parte no hubo mucha resistencia que digamos-dijo burlona mente el peliazul.

Amu se avergonzó al instante tan solo recordar ese sabor y que era de Ikuto es lo suficientemente embarazoso, y bajo la mirada. El padre miro reprobatoriamente a ikuto, este ultimo solo levanto los hombros en un intento de hacerse el inocente.

-Amu al estar regresando tus poderes vuelves a estar en peligro-volvió a intervenir en la conversación el padre. Amu volvió a prestar atención a la conversación-Por eso te voy a cambiar de escuela-

-¿Que? ¡No me puedes hacer eso papá!-reclamo Amu.

-No hay excusa que valga Amu, es por tu seguridad-dijo firme el padre.

-Pero...-Fue interrumpida.

-No-dijo el padre levantandose de la cama-Tienes que saber que no es tan solo tu seguridad es la que estaría en juego si no que estarían la de tus amigos, conocidos, nosotros tus padres e incluso Ikuto-dijo tomando el pestillo de la puerta para salir.

-Esta bien-dijo Amu resignada.

-Entraras a la próxima semana a la Academia de Monstruos-dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

(N/A: Ahora un poco mas de amuto, este capitulo a estado un poco serio ¬.¬)

.

.

.

**Ikuto pov**

**.**

(N/A: amo hacer este pov)

Este ambiente tan cerio me tenia los pelos de punta.

Me acerque a Amu sentándome en la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dije.

-No mucho-dijo Amu cabizbaja.

Ya no quise presionarla con el tema así que me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos.

-Con que soy una vampiresa-dijo Amu.

Repentinamente se subió arriba de mi colocando un dedo en mi cuello.

-No te molestaría cierto-dijo acariciando mi cuello con su dedo.

-Sabes que no-dije todavia con los ojos cerrados-Cuando niños siempre lo hacíamos-dije.

-Lamento decirte que no recuerdo eso todavia-dijo.

Lo que estaba buscando un momento de distracción, tome la mano que estaba cerca de mi cuello, jale de ella haciendo que amu perdiera el control de su peso y cayera sobre mi, me abrace a ella.

-Entonces te haré recordarlo-le susurre al oído.

-Pero que haces-dijo Amu removiendose entre mis brazos.

-Muérdeme Amu-dije mirando a Amu con carita de gatito.

-Te e dicho que no me mires así-dijo hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Solo hazlo no te niegues a tus instintos-dije tomando un mechón de pelo de Amu.

.

.

.

**Amu pov**

**.**

Ikuto me decía que lo mordiera tengo que admitirlo no me hice de rogar, empece a percibir el olor de la sangre de Ikuto corriendo por sus venas, empezaron a aparecer dos prominentes colmillos que sobresalían en mi boca, pase mis manos por su cuello, y clave mis colmillos delicadamente en el cuello de Ikuto.

Su sabor es literalmente indescriptible sentía la sangre fluir por mi cuerpo, como cobraba nuevamente energías. Al igual que la ultima vez tome lentamente su sangre pero esta vez no era por que no quisiera que se acabara si no por que no quería lastimar-lo.

Ikuto hizo a un lado mi cabello que tapaba mi cuello no preste atención alguna hasta que comenzó a besar mi cuello, ahogaba uno que otro gemido en su cuello lenta mente me estaba torturando con sus caricias hasta que...(N/A: jajaja las voy a dejar con las ganas)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(N/A: naaaa, no soy tan malula aqui sigue)

Cambio de posicion dejándome abajo de el, siguió en su labor de torturarme con su caricias hasta que.

-Aaaaa- inconsciente mente gemí.

Ikuto avía clavado también sus colmillos en mi cuello succionaba feroz mente mi sangre, era una sensación tan relajante (N/A: amu tal vez sea un poco sádica), lo apegue mas a mi entrelace una de mis piernas con la de el y lo volví a morder.

-Grrr-gruño pero no era molestia lo que escuche, a Ikuto le sucedía lo mismo que a mi.

-Aaaa... -

Así estuvimos entre gemidos y gruñidos ambos de puro placer hasta que me detuve aun tenia un poco de cordura, pero la noción del tiempo la perdí totalmente. Mire de reojo a Ikuto seguía bebiendo mi sangre sus ojos cerrados y su rostro relajado le daban una pinta de verse muy indefenso.

Tímidamente acerque mi mano a su cabello y lo empece a acariciar, saque un que otro mechón de pelo de la cara de Ikuto. Divise un poco de sangre en su cuello, no dude en pasar mi lengua por su cálido cuello.

Poco a poco Ikuto fue bajando la presion de mi cuello, las mordidas fueron convertidas en cortos besos en mi cuello.

-Eres... deliciosa-dijo Ikuto entre besos.

Un terrible sonrojo se formo en mis mejillas.

-Ikuto, detente-dije colocando mis manos en su pecho para apartarlo.

-Por que cuando eramos niños esto no te molestaba para nada-dijo siguiendo besando mi cuello.

-Aaaa... Por eso eramos unos niños-dije dificultosa mente, poco a poco estaba cediendo en la trampa de Ikuto.

-No crees que ahora lo hace mas interesante-dijo.

-Pero somos hermanos-dije.

Ikuto se detuvo y me dijo de una manera muy distinta.

-¿Y te importa?- dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente, sentía su respiración, su varonil olor.

¿Si me importa? tal vez no.

-N-n-o-o-dije, a Ikuto se le iluminaron los ojos y se acerco mucho mas se veía que me iba a besar,cuando ya estábamos a solo milímetros-Pero- se detuvo al instante-Sabes que fui criada de una forma distinta a la de un vampiro normal, me tienes que dar tiempo-finalice.

-Esta bien Amu no te voy a besar, pero eso no incluye que no te abrace-dijo para despues apachurrarme entre sus brazos.

-Amu, Ikuto a comer-grito mamá desde abajo en el comedor.

Ambos nos miramos confidencialmente, despues de medio banquete estábamos mas que satisfechos.

-¡No vamos a bajar ya hemos comido!-grito Ikuto.

Lo mire acusadora mente como se le ocurría ser tan directo. Pero este al parecer no entendió la indirecta ya que dijo algo muy estúpido.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso quieres mas?-dijo. un merecido Zape! se gano.

(N/A: zape: golpe que se da con la mano en la cabeza)

Como pude me quite a Ikuto de encime y me levante de la cama y fui al balcón y me senté una banca que había allí sentía la brisa de la tarde acariciar en mi cuerpo mi pelo se meniaba.

-Amu- me llamo Ikuto.

-¿Que quieres?-dije.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo.

Se me avía olvidado lo de mi cumpleaños con todo lo que me ha sucedido hoy.

-Gracias Ikuto- sonreí.

Pero este ultimo en un rápido movimiento de vampiro ya entrenado, dejándome acorralada entre él y la banca. No me dejo ni siquiera analizar la situación.

-No me puedo resistir-dijo.

Y rápidamente me beso tenia mi rostro acorralado entre sus manos. Que de en shock se suponía que no me iba a besar que sucedio con lo que dijo.

Ikuto ya con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios buscaron movimiento con los míos y yo hay sin salia de la impresión. Pero despabile me di cuenta que de un momento a otro ya le estaba besando, no dude mas en corresponderle, fui cerrando los ojos lentamente, al igual que el empece a mover mis labios y a tomar entre los míos lo suyos. Acariciaba sus brazos, su espalda, su rostro. Y el al igual que yo tomaba mi cintura y con la otra mano se apoyaba para no poner todo mí.

De Repente ikuto rompió el beso sentándose en la banca.

-Amu yo no tenia que a ver echo eso-dijo mirándome, me sentí un poco dolida por no se va a quedar así.

-Exacto no tuviste que hacerlo-dije reincorporando-me en la banca. Ikuto bajo la mirada y apretó los puños. Lo tome de la barbilla obligan dolo a mirarme-Pero ya lo hiciste... Y te lo había advertido... No me vas a dejar con las ganas-finalice para acercarme yo a el para besarle.

Empezamos a besarnos pero ikuto adentro su lengua en mi cavidad recorriendo la por completo, explorando-me pero lo hice mas interesante ya que empece a jugar con su lengua contra la mía, el beso se volvió mucho mas salvaje nuestras lenguas jugando pero faltaba algo. ¡Lo tengo!

Sin romper el beso me monte en las piernas de Ikuto pegando mi cuerpo al de el,fui recibida por el agarre de Ikuto en mi cintura. La falta del aire hizo su aparición haciendo que rompiéramos el beso. Ikuto me miro con una sonrisa traviesa, despues de recapitular todo lo sucedido me di cuenta de mis actos y me sonroje a la rojo vivo, un tomate estaría blanco a comparación de mi.

.

.

.

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 2 comentarios espero que hayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es así díganmelo para mejorar en lo posible.**


	4. Chapter 4 Feliz cumpleaños

**De nuevo aquí presente si me demoro en subir lo cap es porque entre al cole pero intentare apresurarme aunque me desvele.**

**De verdad perdón la demora amo sus comentarios **

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo.**

**Disfruten**

**A leer**

**XD**

* * *

.

_Anteriormente:_

Sin romper el beso me monte en las piernas de Ikuto pegando mi cuerpo al de el,fui recibida por el agarre de Ikuto en mi cintura. La falta del aire hizo su aparición haciendo que rompiéramos el beso. Ikuto me miro con una sonrisa traviesa, después de recapitular todo lo sucedido me di cuenta de mis actos y me sonroje a la rojo vivo, un tomate estaría blanco a comparación de mi.

.  
.

_Capitulo 3: Feliz cumpleaños._  
.

**Amu pov**

**.**

¡¿Como se me ocurre besarle?!

Me levante del regazo de Ikuto rápidamente, fui retrocediendo pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado porque choque con el barandal del balcón.

Ikuto se lento de la banca con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Aaammuuu-me llamo con una voz muy sensual. Se empezó a acercar.

-No te me acerques Ikuto-dije agitando mis manos como loca.

-ahhhhhh... nooooooooo-dijo sensualmente. siguió avanzando, estaba a unos pasos.

-Pe-pe-ro yo te pedí tiempo-tartamudee.

-Hace unos momentos, tu misma acabaste ese trato... tu luego me besaste-dijo finalmente acorralándome. baje mi mirada estaba mas que roja de le vergüenza.

Tomo mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo. Me seguía sonriendo pervertidamente mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente.

-En serio Ikuto... no-dije intentando alejarme de el.

Este estaba dispuesto a besarme nuevamente lo cual me avergonzaba enormemente.

-¡Amu, Ikuto bajen es importante!-grito mi madre o mejor dicho mi salvación desde el primer piso.

-Tsk... siempre tan inoportunos-se quejo ikuto-Te salvaste por la campana señorita. Para la otra no abra quien te salve-dijo alejándose.

Suspire aliviada, estuvo tan cerca. Respire profundo para calmar mi sonrojo, tarde un poco pero lo conseguir.

Luego seguí a Ikuto a paso rápido sus pasos eran largos y elegantes mientras los míos cortos y un poco torpes.

Bajamos al primer piso, fuimos recibidos por nuestros padres con una gran sonrisa.

-Que sucede a...-fui interrumpida por el cálido abrazo de mi madre.

-Feliz cumple años amu-dijo mi madre apachurrado me mucho mas entre sus brazos.

Llegue al limite de ya no poder respirar.

-Ma - má n - n - o - o pue - do - res - pi - rar-dije entrecortada mente.

Al fin fui liberada del abrazo de mi madre pero fui recibido por otro de mi padre pero él no me asfixio.

-Feliz cumple años- dijo soltándome.

Le sonreí agradecida.

-Gracias-dije.

-Bien-dijo mi madre aplaudiendo una vez-Vamos a sentarnos a la mesa-dijo.

Me recorrió un frío por la espina dorsal. Digamos que el ultimo recuerdo del comedor no fue muy agradable.

Pero aun así los acompañe y me senté en una de las mesas, lógico el pervertido de mi hermano de se sentó junto a mi, papá frente de mi y mamá luego de servir la mesa se sentó junto a el.

En la mesa cuatro copas con un liquido por su color y por su olor deduje que era sangre.

-Quiero hacer un brindis por el cumple años de mi hija y el regreso de mi hijo-dijo mi padre alzando su copa.

-¿Ikuto va ha vivir con nosotros?-pregunte a mi padre.

-Si ¿Algún problema? al fin y al cabo esta también es mi casa-dijo Ikuto.

-Si Amu no hay problema ¿Cierto?-respondió mi padre bajando su copa.

Si Ikuto empieza ha vivir aquí van a seguir sus perversiones "Te salvaste por la campana señorita. Para la otra no abra quien te salve" eso dijo el y se de lo que es capas ya me lo a demostrado.

-No ninguno-dije sonriendo fingidamente.

observe de reojo como ikuto apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y me sonreía cómplice mente. De pronto me abrazo quedando apoyada en su pecho.

-Claro que no tiene problema, no me avías dicho que extrañabas a tu oni~san-dijo mi hermano avergonzándome en frente a mis padres.

-¡Que MOE!-gritaron emocionados mis padres.

-Ya suéltame Ikuto-me queje. Por fin este me soltó, me acomode en mi asiento.

-Bueno, salud-anuncio mi padre nuevamente alzando su copa.

-Por Ikuto y Amu-completo mi madre.

-¡Salud!- dijimos todos.

Con temor acerque la copa a mi boca y bebí su contenido lentamente. Sangre. Todos bebiendo la. Somos vampiros. Y no lo sabia hasta ahora.

-Amu mañana empezarás tu entrenamiento-dijo mi padre.

-¿Mañana?-pregunte.

-Si, luego llamare a alguien para que te entrene- dijo tomando otro sorbo de su copa.

-Padre- dijo extrañamente Ikuto.

-¿Que pasa?-contesto mi padre.

-Yo entrenare a Amu-dijo decidido.

-Pero...-fue interrumpido.

-Seria menos arriesgado-dijo Ikuto.

Menos arriesgado. Estando con un oni~san pervertido, por favor no me hagan reír.

-... -no hubo respuesta por parte de mi padre.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ikuto-dijo mi madre.

Rayos!

-Esta bien Ikuto te al dejo en tus manos-contesto mi padre.

Definitivamente no saben lo que me espera.

-Sabes que va a estar bien-dijo Ikuto.

Seeeeeeeeeeeee. Claro.

-Bien disfrutemos de la cena-anuncio mamá sirviendo la cena. La quede mirando con mala pinta.

-Tranquila Amu, esto si te va a ser comestible-dijo mi madre. Sonreí satisfacía.

Cenamos en familia tranquilamente, comiendo una peculiar cena la cual contaba de "carne" con las anterior mente nombradas copas. Después de terminar de cenar cada uno se fue hacia su habitación a acepción de siento moles-toso personaje.

.

.

.

Entre tranquilamente a mi habitación asegurando la puerta con llave, me cambie con mi pijama y me metí a mi cama para dormir hasta que tocaron a mi puerta, perezosamente levante a abrirla encontrándome con Ikuto.

-¿Que quieres?-dije adormilada.

-No tengo donde dormir-dijo mirando al interior de mi habitación.

-Tienes el sillón del primer piso-dije dispuesta a volver a mi acogedora cama. Pero cierto personaje impidió que cerrara la puerta por que interpuso su pie.

-¿No vas a dejar que tu Oni~san duerma en ese incomodo sillón?-insinuó.

-Tal vez-dije.

Pero siempre Ikuto con sus poderes de vampiros, velozmente paso a mi habitación y se acostó en mi cama.

Suspire resignada y lo acompañe a la cama. Solo quiero descansar por ahora no quiero discutir.

De un instante a otro me quede dormida.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 3 comentarios espero que hayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es así díganmelo para mejorar en lo posible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XD**

**!**


	5. Cap 5 Extravagante entrenamiento parte 1

**De nuevo aquí presente si me demoro en subir lo cap es porque entre al cole pero intentare apresurarme aunque me desvele.**

**De verdad perdón la demora amo sus comentarios **

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo.**

**Disfruten**

**A leer**

**XD**

* * *

Anteriormente:  
-¿No vas a dejar que tu Oni~san duerma en ese incomodo sillón?-insinuó.

-Tal vez-dije.

Pero siempre Ikuto con sus poderes de vampiros, velozmente paso a mi habitación y se acostó en mi cama.

Suspire resignada y lo acompañe a la cama. Solo quiero descansar por ahora no quiero discutir.

De un instante a otro me quede dormida.

Capitulo 5: Extravagante entrenamiento part 1

.

.

.

Ikuto pov

Desperté aproximadamente a las 8:23 AM estaba acostado en la cama abrazado a Amu recordando lo que había pasado hacia unas cuantas horas como había cambiado su actitud de repente.

FLASH BACK

Luego de que mi padre saliera de la habitación quedo un incomodo ambiente cerio me tenia los pelos de punta.

Me acerque a Amu sentándome en la cama se veía de verdad deprimida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dije. Si una estúpida pregunta.

-No mucho-dijo Amu cabizbaja.

Ya no quise presionarle con el tema así que me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos.

-Con que soy una vampira-dijo Amu. ¿Por que saca ese tema ahora?

Repentinamente siento el peso de ella que se subió arriba de mi colocando un dedo en mi cuello.

-No te molestaría cierto-dijo acariciando mi cuello con su dedo. Si se refería a tomar mi sangre no tenia que ni siquiera preguntarlo.

-Sabes que no-dije todavia con los ojos cerrados-Cuando niños siempre lo hacíamos-dije. Y era cierto.

-Lamento decirte que no recuerdo eso todavia-dijo cabizbaja.

Lo que estaba buscando un momento de distracción, tome la mano que estaba cerca de mi cuello, jale de ella haciendo que amu perdiera el control de su peso y cayera sobre mi, me abrace a ella. sentía todo su esculpido cuerpo sobre el mio

-Entonces te haré recordarlo-le susurre al oído.

-Pero que haces-dijo Amu removiendose entre mis brazos.

-Muérdeme Amu-dije mirando a Amu con carita de gatito a la cual sabia que no si iba a negar.

-Te e dicho que no me mires así-dijo hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Solo hazlo no te niegues a tus instintos-dije tomando un mechón de pelo de Amu.

Amu no reaccionaba se quedo inmóvil por un rato mientra yo aspiraba el olor de su pelo un sutil olor a rosas y jazmines, de repente ella paso sus manos por mi cuello y clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello al comienzo me costo acostumbrarme pero termino haciéndolo delicadamente al igual que siempre lo a echo conmigo, se dice que aunque la mente no lo recuerde el cuerpo tiene memoria propia y este es un claro caso. Amu bebía tranquilamente pero esto de tener la tan cerca es mucha tentación. Con una mano saque unos mechones delos cabellos de Amu que me impedían divertirme una rato mientras con la otra recorría toda su espalda, cinturas y caderas, despeje su largo cuello el cual aun tenia marcas roras a causa de los chupones que le había echo, empece a esparcir besos húmedos en su cuello, haciendo que ella ahogara algunos de sus gemidos dentro de mi cuello causando leves cosquilleos. Este jueguito se me estaba saliendo de las manos por que mientras besaba a Amu en su cuello podía oler su sangre circulando por sus venas a una velocidad acelerada. Sin darme cuenta ya tenia unos sobresalientes colmillos en mi boca, ya sabia a donde iba a parar esta situación. En un rápido movimiento deje a Amu debajo de mi mientra yo seguía besándola y acariciándola, ya no aguante la tentación ya que la mordí.

-Aaaaa- gimió Amu dejando de morderme.

Yo ya no tenia limites esta sangre que estaba recorriendo mis venas era el placer en vida. Dulce. Exquisita. Y quería mucho mas de ella, como si Amu hubiera leído mis pensamientos voy vio a apegarse mucho mas a mi entrelazando sus pernas con las mías, al igual que sus caderas, para volverme a morder.

-Grrr-se me escapo un gruñido pero éste no representaba molestia o dolor alguno sino que puro placer. Estando nuestros cuerpos juntos, su dulce olor y ese exquisito sabor en mi boca... era mágico.

-Aaaa... -

-Grrr...-

Así estuvimos entre gemidos y gruñidos ambos de puro placer ya que se había vuelto una lucha por darnos mordidas que causaran que nos estremeciéramos como leves corrientes eléctricas. Pero Amu se separo de mi, yo no estaba satisfecho, todo estos años alimentándome de solo sangre de animales se volvía desagradable por que nunca quedas satisfecho, pero ahora ya no necesitaba de eso porque me he vuelto a dicto a esta mujer que es mi **_"hermana"_**.

Empezó a acariciar mi cabello, peinado lo y ordenando, me sentía como un verdadero gato el cual toma su leche mientras lo acarician. Pero Amu paso su lengua tortuosamente lento por mi cuello lo cual me izo despabilar

Poco a poco fui bajando la presion que ejercía sobre su cuello, las mordidas fueron convertidas en cortos besos en su cuello.

-Eres... deliciosa-dije entre besos.

-Ikuto, detente-dijo colocando sus pequeñas manos en en mi pecho para apartarme, cosa que no consiguió porque no ejercía nada de fuerza.

-Por que, cuando eramos niños esto no te molestaba para nada-dije para continuar besando su cuello.

-Aaaa... Por eso eramos unos niños-dijo dificultosa mente, poco a poco estaba cediendo a mi trampa.

-No crees que ahora lo hace mas interesante-dije mirando la sensualmente.

-Pero somos hermanos-dijo.

**_"Hermanos"_** tanto le importaba mientras nos amaramos. Claro que le importa ella no fue criada de la misma forma en que lo hice yo.

Me detuve en seco y le pregunte seriamente hasta un poco enojado.

-¿Y te importa?- dije acercando mi rostro peligrosamente al suyo, quería verla a los ojos cuando me contestara, sentía su respiración.

-N-n-o-o- contesto, me me iluminaron los ojos de la emoción e impresión. Sin darme cuenta Amu y yo encontrábamos a solo milímetros de distancia, ya no me importaba yo la quiero solo para mi, sus labios solo yo quiero ser su propietario -Pero- me detuve al hay un pero -Sabes que fui criada de una forma distinta a la de un vampiro normal, me tienes que dar tiempo-

-Esta bien Amu no te voy a besar, pero eso no incluye que no te abrace-dije para despues apachurrarla entre mis brazos hundí mi cabeza en su cabello.

-Amu, Ikuto a comer-grito mamá desde abajo en el comedor.

Ambos nos miramos confidencialmente, despues de medio banquete estábamos mas que satisfechos.

-¡No vamos a bajar ya hemos comido!-grite.

Amu me miro moleta estaba claro que lo que la molesto fue lo que le conteste a mamá. Pero la quería ver todavia mas molesta así que dije.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso quieres mas?-dije. A lo cual me gane un Zape!. Se molesto.

Con mucha dificultad logro sacarme de en sima para levantarse de la cama, fue al balcón y se sentó en una banca que se encontraba allí, la brisa hacia que sus cabellos se meneaban y enredaran, tenia la vista fija en el horizonte.

-Amu- la llame.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo aun molesta.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dije.

Pareció sorprendida con lo que le dije

-Gracias Ikuto- me sonrío.

Prometí que no iba a besara pero como es posible que con solo una sonrisa me tenga a sus pies. con una increible velocidad me acerque a ella recostándola en la banca y me puse sobre ella dejandola acorralada.

-No me puedo resistir-dije.

Y lentamente me le fui acercando, tenia su rostro entre mis manos. La bese busque el movimiento entre nuestros labios al comienzo Amu aun no parecía salir de la impresión, pero empezó a corresponderme, nuestros labios parecían danzar, coordinados, destinados a estar juntos; Amu acariciaba mis brazos, mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi rastro, al igual que ella tome con una mano su cintura recorriendola por completo, y con la otra sostenía mi peso para no apoyarlo por completo en ella.

Como siempre hay un pero...

-Amu yo no tenia que a ver echo eso-dije rompiendo el beso, me senté el la banca; Amu todavia estaba recostada, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados.

-Exacto no tuviste que hacerlo-dijo con un tono frió y reincorporándose en la banca. baje la mirada y apreté los puños. Amu me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a mirarla-Pero ya lo hiciste... Y te lo había advertido... No me vas a dejar con las ganas-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, agarro mi camisa y jalo de ella para besarme.

Empezamos a besarnos adentre mi lengua en su cavidad recorriendola por completo la quería memorizar, cada parte, amu también empezó a jugar con mi lengua, el beso se izo mas salvaje. Sin romper el beso Amu se monto en mis piernas pegando su cuerpo al mio, la agarre de la cintura. La falta del aire empezó a afectarnos haciendo que rompiéramos el beso. Desde cuando Amu actuaba de esa manera tan... extravagante. Le sonreí traviesa mente, Amu se empezó a sonrojar a tal modo que estaba roja.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Acostado en la cama teniendo en mi regazo a un angelito al cual soy adicto. Ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente se notaba en su respiración.

Hoy empezaba su entrenamiento me iba a levantar pero antes...

Amu pov

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Ikuto no estaba en la cama, no le preste la mínima atención, hoy empezaría mi entrenamiento así que me levante de la cama.

Después de asearme me vestí con un pantalón de cuero negro pegado al cuerpo con una blusa manga larga, unos zapatos color negro cómodos.

Me senté en el tocador para hacerme una cola en el pelo con una cinta negra. Me aseguraba de que mi peinado estuviera en su lugar cuando note un hermoso collar; una cadena negra con un colgante que tenia una rosa negra.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo una voz.

Por el reflejo pude divisar a Ikuko apoyado el marco de la puerta. traía puestos unos jeas desteñidos con una camisa de color azul marino y unos tenis. Este ultimo también me miraba por el reflejo del espejo.

(N/A: imagen del collar: .es/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Ft211-nuestra-historia-magica&h=570&w=570&tbnid=b2MwoXABlj-4_M%3A&zoom=1&docid=J_44myMo9wfKSM&hl=es-419&ei=AiIuU56mEuro0gGkzoC4BA&tbm=isch&iact=rc&dur=1465&page=7&start=151&ndsp=26&ved=0CLEBEIQcMDg4ZA )

-Si me gusta, gracias-

-Bien, vamos-dijo volteándose.

-Espérame- dije levantandome y apurando el paso.

Salimos de la habitación, bajamos al primer piso allí estaba mamá.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Ikuto.

-Oooh, entonces tengan- dijo mamá arrojándonos algo a cada uno. De puro reflejo agarre el paquete que mamá me dio.

Ikuto por un instante miro el contenido para luego salir caminado, no me dio tiempo para yo ver el contenido del paquete.

Caminábamos por varias calles a paso calmo pero firme, al comienzo las calles se me hacían conocidas pero al seguir avanzando ya no reconocía ninguna, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de hacia donde nos estábamos dirigiendo.

Muchas chicas se nos quedaban mirando o mejor dicho se le quedaban mirando a Ikuto, intente hacer caso omiso.

Tras unos cuantos minutos estábamos a las afueras de la cuidad. durante ninguno de nosotros se dirigió palabra, pero no era un silencio incomodo sino que no hacían falta las palabras. El caminar de Ikuto se detuvo lo cual significaba que ya habíamos llegado, al mirar al frente me encontré con un lugar llenos de altos arboles. Un bosque. Ikuto se volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa traviesa.

(N/A: les recomiendo que desde aquí escuchen la canción: Bella's lullaby/ version piano)

(N/A: aqui la imagen del bosque: .es/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2008%2F11% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fcategory%2Ffondos-de-pantalla-de-paisajes%2Fbosques%2Fpage%2F2&h=1200&w=1600&tbnid=FJr1-te-y138gM%3A&zoom=1&docid=1JglFtP-6OvLmM&hl=es-419&ei=kyIuU5y-NKXp0QGdtYHwBw&tbm=isch&ved=0CFgQhBwwAA&iact=rc&dur=401&page=1&start=0&ndsp=5 )

-¿Lista?- dijo extendiéndome su mano.

-Claro- dije entusiasmada.

Así nos adentramos al bosque.

Era un lugar hermoso lleno de abundante flora, al adentrarnos se hacia mucho mas espeso, estaban alerces, araucarias, pinos y pequeños arbustos, puede ver varios pájaros los cuales tenían sus nidos en las copas de algunos arboles. este lugar era... mágico.

-Amu- dijo Ikuto deteniéndose.

-Dime-dije sonriendo.

Este lugar me tiene totalmente atrapada. Y a Ikuto igual porque tenia un brillo de alegría. Sonrió no pervertida o traviesamente, se veía feliz. Este lugar puede cambiar a las personas que están aquí.

-Vamos a ir a entrenar allá- dijo indicándome la sima de la montaña en que estábamos. En esta se veía niebla, podía pervivir el frió que haría allá, mas encima estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Estas bromeando?-dije incrédula.

-No-

-Tardaríamos horas-

-Eso si fuéramos humanos-dijo

-Pero yo no se usar mi velocidad-

-Eso no es problema-dijo jalando mi manos pegando nuestros cuerpos.

-Pero... que...-fui interrumpida. Ikuto me cargo modo princesa- ¡No bájame, Ikuto!-pataleaba.

-Te recomiendo que mantengas la boca cerrada si no quieres que te entre un insecto en la boca-dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm-musite era mejor hacerle caso.

-Amu afirmare en mi-dijo.

Trate de imaginar que sucedería si no me sujetaba, probable mente me caeré y me rompería uno que otro hueso. Con el miedo ante esa idea pase mis manos por su cuello aferrándome a el.

Sin previo aviso Ikuto empezó su veloz carrera. Sentí miedo de caer.

-Abre los ojos, no tengas miedo- dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos veía millones de arboles pasar a una velocidad impresionarte, también observe que habían barios animales y aves. El ambiente se empezó a hacer mas frió, húmedo y totalmente verde.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Ikuto bajándome de sus brazos.

-Esto es hermoso. Y bien que vamos hacer- dije emocionada.

.

.

.

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 1 comentario**

** espero que hayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es así díganmelo para mejorar en lo posible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XD**

**!**

**preguntas:**

**1_ que sera lo que la mama de amu les lanzo?**

**2_que les pareció el bosque?**

**3_ quieren que continúe la hitoria?**


	6. Chapter 6 Entrenamiento parte 2

**De nuevo aquí presente si me demoro en subir lo cap es porque entre al cole pero intentare apresurarme aunque me desvele.**

**De verdad perdón la demora amo sus comentarios **

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo.**

**Disfruten**

**A leer**

**XD**

* * *

Anteriormente:

Poco a poco abrí los ojos veía millones de arboles pasar a una velocidad impresionarte, también observe que habían barios animales y aves. El ambiente se empezó a hacer mas frió, húmedo y totalmente verde.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Ikuto bajándome de sus brazos.

-Esto es hermoso. Y bien que vamos hacer- dije emocionada.

.

.  
.

Capitulo 6: Extravagante entrenamiento pate 2

Amu pov

-Tienes que aguisar tus sentidos-dijo

Ikuto se puso detrás de mi tomo mis hombros y me empujo hacia delante, haciéndome caminar. me puso sobre una roca y se puso delante de mi.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo

Acatando la orden cerré los ojos.

-Listo- dije

-mantente el silencio, quiero que escuches tu entorno-

¿Escuchar mi entorno? escucho... la brisa, fresca, con un leve olor a tierra húmeda; El cantar de las aves, el aleteo de sus alas, sus lindas melodías.

-Concéntrate, dime que escuchas-dijo.

-La brisa,el cantar de las aves, el aleteo de sus alas-dije.

-Dime que escuchas mas allá de eso-dijo

-Oigo el caminar de un animal-

-¿Que animal es?-

-Mmm...- musite, me concentre en el paso, el crujir de las hojas al pisarlas-Un ciervo-

-Muy bien- me felicito-¿Que mas?-

Me empece a entusiasmar empezaba a escuchar cosas que comúnmente no hacia y eso era fantastico.

-Ardillas... Buhos... Conejos... Un lobo... y... ¿Un rio?-

-Así es-dijo -Ya puedes abrir los ojos-

-Ahora vamos a ver tu velocidad- extendiéndome su mano para bajar de la roca.

-Genial, ya me estaba entrando el frió- acepte su mano, dando un brinco hacia el suelo.

-Tengo métodos mas entretenidos para hacerte entrar en calor-dijo con un deje pervertido.

Me atrajo hacia él, tomándome de la cintura.

-No te me vas a escapar-dijo tomando mi barbilla y lentamente acercándose a mi boca.

Ikuto me dejo acodalara tomando mi barbilla para así no virar la vista. Éste me tenia hipnotizada con sus hermosos ojos zafiros, estaba perdida en ellos, son como el mar profundo y sin explorar, tantos misterios se hallaran en este hombre. Olfatee el delicioso aroma que desprendía Ikuto, tan varonil.

Nuestros labios se estaban rosando con suerte, sentia su aliento chocar con mi boca haciendo que me estremeciera, el corazón me empezó a latir a mayor velocidad.

-Mía-dijo aun rosando nuestros labios.

-Ya quisieras-susurre lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.

Intentaba controlar mi galopante corazón.

"Tengo que controlarme"

"No tengo que caer"

-Yo se que me amas-dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca he dicho tal cosa, estas alucinando-

-Vamos a ver hasta cuando- dijo acercándose aun mas.

Sin darme cuenta estaba trepada en una de las ramas mas altas de un árbol.

"Como rayos llegue aquí"

Mire hacia abajo y allá estaba Ikuto mirándome impresionado.

-¡Amu, no es justo!-grito haciendo berrinche muy cómico.

-Creíste que me iba a entregar en bandeja de plata-me burle.

-Empereza a correr por que te voy a atrapar y te voy a besar, aunque me tome todo el día-dijo elongando su formado cuerpo.

"Que empece a correr si ni siquiera se como subí aquí arriba".

-Tan solo por que eres nobata te voy a dar ventaja. Voy a contar hasta diez-dijo mirándome.

-De acuerdo-afirme.

Deslice mi mirada por el bosque el contorno, sus arboles y suelo.

-Uno-

Con un solo salto baje del árbol, para mi suerte aterrice sin romperme nada. Y comencé a correr pero fue de una forma humana.

-Dos-

Mientras corria en mi mente pensaba.

"Tengo que aumentar la velocidad"

Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad.

-Tres-

El corazón me empezó a latir con mas velocidad, la adrenalina aumentaba junto con mi velocidad. Ahora mi vista se estaba agudizando, aunque la velocidad a la que corría era impresionante, podía ver clara mente mi entorno como si pasara en cámara lenta, la neblina ya no me era problema veía perfectamente.

-Cuatro-

La niebla, eso, lo puedo usar a mi favor.

Comencé a correr hacia el resto de la sima de la montaña, donde se hallaba mayor cantidad de niebla.

-Siete-

Ya en le lugar me trepe en la rama mas alta de una alta araucaria. Y espera allí para comenzar mi plan.

-Diez-conteo finalizado.

.

.

.  
.

Ikuto pov

Después del conteo comencé a caminar tranquilamente entre el bosque paso tras paso evaluado cada movimiento.

¡BINGO!

Detecte su inigualable olor.

Comencé a seguir el aroma a máxima velocidad llevándome a la sima de la montaña.

Rodeado de niebla y altos arboles pare mi carrera, sabia que estaba aquí solo era cuestion de tiempo para escuchar los pasos de Amu.

-Amu querida ya se que estas aquí- dije victorioso.

-...-no hubo respuesta.

Me trepe en uno de los arboles para tener una vista periférica.

"allí estas, ya te encontré"

Sigilosamente y sin ruido alguno me aproxime hacia Amu saltando de rama en rama, hasta quedar en el mismo árbol pero yo estaba en una rama mas alta.

-¿Creíste que no se donde estas Ikuto?-dijo mirando hacia arriba.

"De verdad se percato de mi si no había echo nada de ruido"

-Pero aun no me atrapas- se pudo de pie y se fue saltando entre las ramas.

Sin perder tiempo la seguía a máxima velocidad pero no lograba alcanzarla.

"Era mas rápida que yo"

"Increíble"

"Este es su poder"

-Jajajajajajajaj-rió juguetonamente-Vamos Ikuto, no ves que te quiero besar-dijo.

"Escuche bien, ella me dijo que me quería besar"

Esa fue la gota que rebalso mi auto control.

Amu de dejo las ramas para ponerse a correr muy rápido sin dejar de reír divertidamente.

-ahora si que te voy atrapar-dije dando sacadas.

Sin darnos cuenta estábamos bajando hacia empezamos a entrenar.

(N/A: recomiendo que escuchen la canción: Carlos Gatica-Como te explico la letra le viene mucho a lo que sigue)

Amu se adentro en una espesa masa de arboles, la cual me costo un poco traspasar. Al otro lado estaba Amu de pie frente a un río que desembocaba en un lago, volteo hacia mi y saco su lengua para burlarse de que aun no lograba atraparla.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo-dijo sentándose el el pasto.

Mi cuerpo por si solo comenzó a moverse y me senté a su lado.

-Este lugar es asombroso- dijo con los ojos brillosos mirando al frente.

-Mmm-musite.

-¿Sucede algo? Te noto distraído-dijo mirándome.

La mire y sonreí, la tendí en el suelo, no puso resistencia alguna, me coloque sobre ella, mis manos quedaron a cada lado de su cabellera rosada, me sonrió dulcemente y extraña mente yo hice lo mismo.

-Te atrape-

-Si-dijo tranquila, tomo entre sus manos mi rostro, se fue acercando quedando a solo milímetros-Tu premio campeón-dijo acercando se acabando la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Este beso no comenzó como los demás fueron barios, uno en la boca que me dejo con ganas de mucho más, luego en la comisura de los labios, las mejillas, las sienes, la frente, desabotono los dos primeros botones de mi camisa y empezó a besar mi pecho haciendo se mordiera mi labio inferior conteniendo mis gruñidos, fue subiendo por mi cuello dando besos húmedos provocando el mismo efecto, y yo con las manos apoyadas contra el suelo no podo ni siquiera tocarla cosa que moría por hacer.

-Ay...Amu- me estremecí cunado llego a mi oreja y la empezó a besar.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto inocentemente.

Me encantaba. Tome sus manos y las coloque sobre su cabeza, me parecía demasiado injusto que ella mantuviera el control.

-Me fascina, pero es mi turno-

Amu tenia una mirada lujuriosa, se notaba tranquila pero sus ojos me decían Que esperas, besame

Pero ahora no, yo no quiera un beso lujurioso o una escena acalorada, así que solté a Amu de mi agarre y me senté. Me quedo mirando extrañada, le extendí mi mano para que se reincorporara.

.

.

.  
.

Amu pov

Ikuto me ayudo a sentarme extendiéndome una mano.

Luego me quedo mirando, al igual que yo al él. Se veía tan lindo, en su mirada había una pizca de inocencia, la cual lo hacia muy adorable. Desde cuando tiene esa mirada que acaso...

Hoy he descubierto un nuevo Ikuto el cual es tranquilo, no es impulsivo... el cual necesita de... affection and love.

-El campeón no quiere reclamar su premio-dije tentándolo.

Cerro los ojos y sonrió. Los volvió a abrir con una mirada traviesa.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo reclame?-

-Mmmm... Si-

-Ven aquí- pidió

Me acerque. Quedando frente a frente

Tomo mi mano, fue subiendo por mi brazo, hasta mi hombro y me atrajo hacia él. Me abrazo.

Sonreí, hundí mi rostro en su pecho, entrelace mis brazos en su espalda.

La neblina se esta dispersando dándole paso a los rayos del sol, los cuales se reflejaban en el lago, el bosque fue cambiando ese aspecto un poco sombrío para ser un gran manto verde.

-Te quiero Amu-

Por un instante me quede sin aire.

Yo también quería a Ikuto... Miento... yo no lo quería... No lo apreciaba... No le tenia afecto... Ni siquiera lo conocía bien... Y es mi hermano... en conclusion... Tengo un hermano al cual no conoscosco bien, al cual no le tenia afecto, no apreciaba, y no queria...

-Yo no te quiero- dije apartándolo de mi.

-¿Que?-dijo incrédulo.

-Lo que oíste... no te quiero-

-Entonces por que, esos besos, ¿Me estabas engañando?-

... porque lo que yo sentía era mucho mayor, yo lo amaba más que a mi propia existencia.

-Acaso no lo entiendes. Yo no te quiero. Yo...-dije pero fui interrumpida.

-Ya lo entiendo Amu. Desde ahora solo seré tu hermano-dijo levantándose de mi lado.

NO, esto no es lo quería

-Ya no perdamos más nuestro tiempo, sigamos con el entrenamiento-dijo volteandose.

-Ikuto-

-Sígueme-

Lo arruine todo.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han apoyado el el progreso de mi historia:  
Jhose

*Anavelle

*Orianav102

*Guest

*JUST A GIRLD

*Mariana

*Sara34

*Tiffany

*Ahsnick tomoe

*Sara28

*Akemi

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 1 comentario**

** espero que hayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es así díganmelo para mejorar en lo posible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XD**

**!**

**preguntas:**

**1_ que sucedera con Ikuto y Amu?**

**2_Les gustan las canciones que estoy empezando a recomendarles?**

**3_ quieren que continúe la hitoria?**


	7. Chapter 7 Como te lo explico

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Nuevo récord aquí les tengo nuevo cap en menos de 3 ****días, lo admito estuve inspirada**

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo.**

**Disfruten**

**A leer**

**XD**

* * *

Anteriormente:

-Ya no perdamos más nuestro tiempo, sigamos con el entrenamiento-dijo volteandose.

-Ikuto-

-Sígueme-

Lo arruinare todo.

.

.  
.

Capitulo 7: Como te lo explico.

Habían pasado tres días desde el entrenamiento.

Me levante de la cama ya que no podía dormir hace mucho rato, me sentía sola, literalmente porque cunado volvimos Ikuto decidió dormir en el sillón ya no dormiría en mi habitación, en mi cama, conmigo.

¿Por que no me dejo terminar de hablar?

Es un idiota.

"Es muy fácil echarle la culpa a los demás"

Genial ahora estoy hablando con mi conciencia, esto si que es estar sola.

"Siestas sola es porque te lo buscaste"

¿¡Porque me lo busque!? Ikuto no me dejo hablar.

"Sabes que los hombres son impacientes les gustan las respuestas directas"

Ya harta de discutir con mi conciencia me fui a sentar a mi balcón.

Fue aquí donde nos besamos por primera vez despues de años. Acaricie con melancolía la banca en la cual me hallaba sentada.

Estaba siendo traicionada por mi propia mente al darme imágenes de esa ocasión.

Velozmente me aleje del balcón, dirigiéndome al baño.

Tras cerrar la puerta me apoye en ella, mire el espejo me encontraba desaliñada (N/A: ¿Desaliñada? eso es de ensaladas jajajajaja).

Ese espejo. Fue cuando mire los chupones de me había echo ikuto.

¡Rayos de nuevo!

Salí del baño apresurada mente. De acuerdo no esta bien necesito salir de aquí.

Me senté en la cama ya con la ropa que disponía a ponerme el día de hoy, cuando recordé cuando bebí la sangre de ikuto, y el la mía.

Con el pulso a mil me vestí rápidamente con un pantalón de mezclilla y una polera roja que decía ¨I love rock¨, y unas botas cafés que me llegaban mas abajo de la rodilla.

Me acerque al tocador para acomodar un par de mechones rebeldes, cuando note el colgante que Ikuto me había regalado hace días, con el dolor de mi alma me lo quite, no me lo había sacado desde que él lo coloco en mi cuello. Ya en mi mano lo deje con delicadeza en el tocador.

Ya despojándome del ultimo recuerdo que me acongoja de de ikuto salí de mi habitación y baje al primer piso, no salude a nadie solo camine hacia la puerta para salir de casa. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta me detuvieron.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-era mi padre.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, necesito aire-

-No vas a salir de esta casa Amu-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Lo que oíste- dijo frío y directo.

-¡Me vas a tener presa dentro de mi propia casa!-grite anonadada y furiosa.

-...-no hubo respuesta por parte de mi padre.

-Nada tu silencio otorga padre-dije furiosa.

Mire mas que enfadada a mi padre.

-¿Que sucede allá abajo?-era mi madre mientras bajaba la escaleras.

De dirigi hacia las escaleras, Ikuto estaba recortado en el sillón mirando la escena como si nada. Apenas puse un pie en el primer escalón mi padre dijo.

-Que ni se te ocurra escaparte-dijo serio.

-...- no dije nada por que era eso lo que planeaba hacer.

Subí la escaleras y en ellas me encontré con mi madre pero ni siquiera le dirigi la palabra. Entre a mi habitación e hice un portazo al cerrar la puerta. De nuevo desde el inicio pero esta vez ya tenia un plan mas concreto.

Tome una mochila y adentro eche un chaleco, una navaja, y la bolsa que mi madre me había lanzado. Fin del equipaje

Espere unos minuto a que las cosas se calmaran allá abajo, para poder salir tranquila.

Cinco minutos.

.

Diez minutos.

.

Quince minutos.

.

Fin de la espera. Salí a mi balcón con mi mochila, y salte hacia la calle, no sin antes de ver si no había alguien pasando, seria extraño que de la nada cayera del cielo. Si muy extraño. Y como parte un rayo comencé a correr entre las calles. A casa de mis amigo, muy arriesgado. Una plaza también, mucha gente. El bosque, perfecto.

Así que emprendí dirección al bosque.

Corrí hasta las afueras de la ciudad, de allí en adelante camine tranquilamente. No sentía ni un poco de cansancio solo tenia rabia.

Me adentre en el bosque.

Me sentía impotente, como era posible que la actitud de todos allá cambiado tanto, que hice.

Suspire.

Estaba... hay ni siquiera se que siento. Me tendí el piso mirando el cielo. Tome mi mochila y busque los que mi mamá. Era un artefacto de plata alargado, no mas largo que mi mano, tiene un diseño muy delicado y singular. Tenia una forma parecida a un puñal pero no lo era en si, le faltaban partes.

Pase horas intentando descifrar que era este objeto, pero no había caso no lo entendía.

Me levante y guarde el objeto de plata. Saque mi navaja, quiero practicar mi puntería.

.

.

.  
Ikuto Pov

Después de que Amu se fue a su habitación.

-¿Que le sucede a esta chica?- dijo mi padre exasperado.

Mi madre llego con nosotros.

-Los oí desde la habitación. No tuviste que tratarla así-dijo desaprobatoriamente

-Pero...-

-Ya no importa...las cosas ya esta echas-dijo, se dirigió a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos el desayuno estaba listo. Nos sentamos en la mesa en un silencio incomodo. Terminamos de desayunar y papá se fue a su habitación dejándonos a mi mamá y a mi solos.

-Ikuto-

-Dime-

-Podrías ir a ver a Amu-

-De acuerdo-

Subí a su habitación. Nada. No había rastro de Amu, revise el baño, busque alguna carta dejando a donde se había ido. Nada.

Me acerque a su tocador y allí encontré el collar que le había regalado, lo rechazo igual que a mí.

-Donde estas Amu-suspire.

Observe que la ventana del balcón estaba abierta. También me asome, su olor, claro la tengo que seguir.

Subí arriba del tejado me la casa siguiente tome el aroma de Amu y lo empecé a seguir mientras yo saltaba tejado por tejado.

Las afueras de la cuidad. Con que estas en el bosque Amu. Ya te tengo.

.

.

.  
Amu pov

Ya llevaba practicando desde hace rato en un arbol, siempre daba en el centro.

Tome nuevamente mi navaja, apunte a mi blanco, y... tire.

En el blanco.

Me acerque al árbol en el cual estaba practicando y con fuerza saque la navaja.

Suspire. Mire el árbol que estaba frente a mi lleno de agujeros a causa de mi furia, me descargue con el. Lleno de agujeros.

Sonreí melancólicamente; como era posible que apenas hace días estaba besando a Ikuto, y ahora lamentándome por su perdida, repito soy una idiota.

Todavia de frente al árbol escuche el sospechoso movimiento de los arbustos que estaban un poco mas lejos y por acto de reflejo lance mi navaja en esa dirección, rápidamente me acerque al arbusto.

Grande fue mi sopesa que encontré a Ikuto tendido en le suelo con un corte en la mejilla ocasionado por ni navaja. Esta ultima estaba perfectamente insertada en el suelo.

-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!?- reclame.

- Yo debería hacer esa pregunta señorita- sentándose en el suelo y tocando su mejilla lastimada.

No conteste, simplemente no le interesaba, me acerque a mi navaja y la recogí.

-Deberias tener mas cuidado con eso, me lastimo-dijo mirandome mientras caminaba.

-Cumplió su función-conteste cortante.

Estaba reprimiendo mis impulsos de besarle con todas mis fuerzas, tenia que mantenerme fuerte.

"Sal de aquí"dijo mi conciencia.

Obediente obedeció emprendí camino a otro lugar.

-Amu-me llamo Ikuto.

"ignóralo, sal de aquí"

Tome mi mochila y rápidamente corrí adentrándome en la gran cantidad de arboles que tenia enfrente.

Ya en un lugar apartado me apoye en un árbol y me senté. tenia claro que Ikuto me rastrera en un santiamén, y tenia planeado aclararlo todo.

-Por que saliste de casa sin permiso-dijo ikuto desde atrás del árbol.

¿cuando había llegado?

-Necesitaba aire-

-Mientes-

- supongo que le has dicho a nuestros padres lo de la fuga ¿no?-

-Te equivocas, no he dicho nada salí a escondidas-

- Te voy a decir algo pero quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas-dije

-Esta bien. Voy a cerrar la boca-

-Jajajja. Ok. Gracias-sonreí-La ultima vez que estuvimos aquí no me dejaste terminar de hablar-

-Te refieres al lago-

-Si-

-Amu eso ya esta aclarado-

-Ikuto... no lo esta te estas llevando una mala impresión. Si te dije que no te queiria era porque en realidad no lo hago. Mis sentimientos son mas fuertes que eso. Yo... yo... te... te... am...o.-Que alivio al fin lo solté.

Nada. no había respuesta.

"Hay dios mio tragarme tierra"

Como agradecía que ese árbol estuviera entre nosotros, por que sino ya abría salido corriendo.

-¿Ikuto?...-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 1 comentario**

** espero que hayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es así díganmelo para mejorar en lo posible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XD**

**!**

**preguntas:**

**1_ que sucedera con Ikuto y Amu?**

**2_Les gustan las canciones que estoy empezando a recomendarles?**

**3_ quieren que continúe la historia?**


	8. Chapter 8: Baka, pero te amo

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo.**

**Disfruten**

**A leer**

**XD**

**Advertencia****: Me dio flojera arreglar las faltas de ortografía así que abran barias gomen..**

* * *

Anteriormente:

Nada. no habia respuesta.

"Hay dios mio tragame tierra"

Como agradecía que ese arbol estubiera entre nosotros, por que sino ya habria salido corriendo.

-¿Ikuto?...-

.

.

Capitulo 8: Baka, pero te amo

Amu POV

-Amu-

-Dime-

-¿Porque saliste de casa?-dijo.

A que venia esa pregunta.

-La verdad cierto-

-Si-

-Mi habitacion... me traia muchos recuerdos tuyos, ...cada rincon, me era un poco dificil... estar hay-

-¿Y el collar?-dijo Ikuto.

-Tambien me era dificir traerlo puesto en estos intantes-

Me acurruque mas a mi misma tomando mias rodillas entre mis manos y apoye mi barbilla en ellas.

Ikuto se lebanto y se puso frente a mi, se inco para estar a mi altura. Le quede mirando y el a mi, de su herida no quedaban ni rastros. Con una de sus manos toco mi mejilla.

-Yo tambien te amo, baka-dijo repentinamente.

No puede evitar sonreir, extrañaba sus bromas.

Se me fue acercando poco a poco y yo igual me le hacercaba, a solo milimetros nos detubimos a mirarnos a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

Y finalmente termino besandome este beso fue totalmente dulce.

Normal POV

Ambos de funfieron en un tierno beso, sus labios danzan, Ikuto tomo entre sus manos el calido rostro de Amu mientras ella acariciaba su espalda. Pero eso ya no bastaba, querian mas del otro; Amu por el beso la piernas le temblaban y perdieron fuerza haciendo que se separaran una de la otra, Ikuto por su parte aprobechando la oportunidad se reacomodo poniendise entre la piernas de Amu, esta se sorprendio pero fue distraida por os besos que le proporcianaba su hermano. El beso se volvio mas acalorado e intenso, era una frenetica y exitate lucha entre sus lenguas, quien tubiera mas control sobre el otro seria el vencedor, pero ikuto rozo intencionalmente su rodilla con el sexo de Amu, haciendo que esta se exsaltara dandole la oportuniadad a Ikuto de comersela a besos literalmente.

Amu intento volver a tomar el ritmo, pero era demaciado tarde, así que se dejo apasiguar por las caricias de Ikuto.

Así estubieron durante varios minutos. La falta de oxigeno paso a segundo plano. Solo que sus cuerpos estubieran en contacto y sus labios perdiendose entre los del otro era lo que necesitaban para no parar esta situacion.

Por fin teminaros su acalorada demostracion de afecto.

Amu estaba aturdida y excitada a la vez.

Ikuto con su comun sonrisa y esa mirada llena de placer.

-Pedofilo-dijo Amu.

-Ja. Si solo nos llebamos por un año-

-Aun así-

-Pero no te importa ¿No es así?-dijo susurando le al oido.

Amu lo abrazo fuertemente.

-No. Claro que no-dijo Amu atrallendolo mas hacia ella.

Ikuto ante la fuerza que ejercia Amu le empeso a faltar el aire.

-Tranquila amu que me vas a romper-

-Oh! lo siento-dijo Amu soltandolo.

-Tranquila. Tus fuerzas ya estan saliendo a flote-

-Mmm-

-Estas sonrojada- dijo tocando su mejilla.

Amu bajo su miarada en un intento de ocultar su sonrrojo.

-No es verdad-dijo apenada Amu.

Ikuto sonrio y acaicio la rosada cabellera de Amu. Esta ultima also la mirada todabia apenada y sonrojada, se levanto de su lugar, necesitaba aire.

Él tambien se lebanto y al instante fue al lado de Amu.

-¿Porque te alejas?-dijo Ikuto aparecianedo rapidamente frenta a Amu.

-Por que cuando estoy contigo me empesa a faltar el aire-dijo amu en un susuro casi inaudible al olido humano pero Ikuto lo escuchuo por obias razones,

-¿No sera que tienes asma?-bromeo Ikuto.

-Baka-reprocho Amu.

Ikuto miro el cielo y se percato que se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Es hora de regresara casa. Pequeña rebelde-dijo Ikuto volviendo la mirada hacia Amu.

-Pero..-

-No pasa nada, no saben que no estamos en casa-

-Esta bien vamonos-dijo resignada Amu, no le agradaba la idea de volver a ver a su padre despues de esa discucion.

.

.  
.

Ya devuelta en casa o mas bien dicho en la habitacion de Amu. Eran las 5 de la tarde aproximadamente.

-De nuevo en casa-dijo Amu entrando por el balcón.

-Así es- dijo entrando detras de ella.

-Deverias bajar para no hacer sospechas- dijo Amu.

-¿Me estas echando?-dijo Ikuto.

Amu lo miro casi incredula.

-¿De verdad piersas eso?-contraataco con otra pregunta.

Amu se le hacerco quedando a solo sentimetros del otro. Se veian reflejados en los ojos del otro. Ikuto le sonrio.

-No-dijo ikuto.

-Vamos tienes que bajar-le repitio.

.

.  
.

Ikuto POV

-De acuerdo-dije.

Amu se alejo de mi y se sento en su cama. Me dirigi a la puerta cundo tome el picaporte...

- Vas a volver cierto-dijo

Sonrei para mis adentros, aun ni me iba y ya preguntaba por mi.

-Si-dije y sali de la habitacion.

Fui a la habitacion de mis padres y toque la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo mi madre desde adentro de la habitacion.

Abri la puerta y allí estaba mamá sentada en su cama de dos plazas viendo una telenovela. habia cambiado ese atuendo de ama de casa por unos tejanos de color café con una polera manga corta de color amarillo limon e iba descalsa.

-Oh! Ikuto ven sientate aquí conmigo- dijo dando leves golpecitos a la cama.

Camine hacia ella y me sente en la cama.

-¿Como te a ido con Amu?-pregunto apaganto la televicion y enfocando toda su atencion en mi.

-Bien, ya esta mas calmada-

-Que bien, me tenia preocupada-dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Y papá?-dije por que no lo habia visto.

Las facciones de mamá se pusieron tensas y serias. Algo no va bien aquí.

-El consejo lo cito-dijo seriamente.

-Pero...-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 1 comentario**

** espero que hayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es así díganmelo para mejorar en lo posible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XD**

**!**

**preguntas:**

**1_ que sucedera con el nombrado consejo.**

**3_ Les gusto la acalorada escena de Amuto**

**3_ quieren que continúe la historia?**


	9. Chapter 9 El consejo

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo.**

**Disfruten**

**A leer**

**XD**

**Advertencia****: lime jajajajajajajajaja**

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

-¿Y papá?-dije por que no lo había visto.

Las facciones de mamá se pusieron tensas y serias. Algo no va bien aquí.

-El consejo lo cito-dijo seriamente.

-Pero...-

.

.  
**Capitulo 9: El consejo.**

.  
.

**Ikuto POV**

-Lo se, pero es por amu- dijo mi madre cabizbaja.

Amu. Que es lo que querían esos desgraciados con mi hermana. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando mi madre coloco su delicada mano sobre la mía y dijo.

-Tranquilo debes confiar un poco en Amu y en su poder-

-Lo hago, pero no me puedo fiar del consejo, eso jamas-dije apretando mis manos forzándolas en un puño. La delicada mano de mi madre seguía sobre la mía.

-Se lo que sientes hijo pero Amu no esta sola, tiene a tu padre, a mi y a ti por sobre todo-dijo mirandome cariñosa mente. Poco a poco me fui calmando.

-Si, es verdad-

.

.  
.

**Amu POV**

Estrada en mi habitación sentada en la cómoda mirando el objeto que me lanzo mi mamá. Hasta que entre repentinamente Ikuto y rápidamente escondí el objeto detrás de mi.

El sonreí simpática mente y el igual me devolvió la sonrisa aunque se notaba un poco forzada.

Apenas cerro la puerta rápidamente corrió hacia a mi. Me asuste bastante.

Se subió a la cama y repentinamente coloco su cabeza en mi regazo, cerro sus ojos al hacer contacto con mi regazo, el resto de su cuerpo quedo recostado en mi cama.

-¿Que pasa Ikuto?-dije colocando mi mano en su espalda.

-Shhhhhh-musito Ikuto.

Me mantuve en silencio como me lo pidió Ikuto, éste mantenía sus ojos cerrados respirando calmada mente.

¿Que sera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos?

Sin darme cuenta le estaba acariciando el pelo con mucho cuidado, como si fuera a utilizar mas fuerza se desvanecería.

-Ikuto, ¿Que sucede te noto... tenso?- al fin me atreví a hablar.

Ikuto se sentó en la cama distanciándose de mi, su falta de contacto se me hizo extraña, con mucha fuerza de voluntad no me le tire encima y abrazarlo.

-Si, digo no-dijo nervioso. ¿Nervioso? Ikuto nervioso.

-Que esta pasando Ikuto- dije seria

-No. No es nada-

-¡Ikuto!- replique.

-Es papá-

-¿Que pasa con él?-

-Mira Amu te lo voy a decir. Tu tienes una fuente de poder impresionante. Pero no es inagotable, si llegaras a perder por completo tu poder acabarías muriendo-dijo cabizbajo ikuto.

¿Voy a morir?

Pero soy una vampira ¿No se supone que soy inmortal?

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con papá?-pregunte aun en el shock.

-Amu hay un consejo el cual maneja los temas que hay en cada familia y al enterarse de tu poder lo quisieron utilizar al máximo aun siendo una niña, nuestros padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el consejo por ello te borraron la memoria y a la vez bloquearon tus poderes para que pudieras vivir una vida común y corriente como cualquier mundano. En esa vida en la cual yo no existía. Pero ahora que ya recordaste la mayoría de lo que somos y tus poderes están volviendo, el consejo se a enterado de tu regreso y quiere verte, tal vez para convencerte que te unas a ellos, pero eso terminaría matándote por el excesivo desgaste de tu poder. El concejo a llamado a papá para haber con el probablemente para hacer una cita contigo. Amu... no te quiero perder, no otra vez, no resisto vivir una eternidad sabiendo que no estas bien y... conmigo- dijo Ikuto. en sus ojos se veía su desesperación, lo cual decía que no estaba bromeando.

Intente ocultar las ganas de llorar en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Y sonreí, tener así a Ikuto agobiado y exasperado me tenia mal. Esto iba en serio.

-Bueno, no hay nada que hacer- dije fingiendo que no me importaba el tema del consejo y de mi futura muerte.

-¡¿Que?! lo vas a dejar así-dijo exasperado.

"controlate Amu no llores, no enfrente de Ikuto"

-Y tu ¿Vas a desperdiciar este poco tiempo que me queda discutiendo conmigo?- dije tomando su mano izquierda.

-Amu si tu llegases a morir te juro que yo moriría contigo-dijo tomando barbilla.

-No digas eso, dejarías mi conciencia intranquila-

-Olvídalo porque de verdad lo voy a hacer- dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Ikuto- dije como es posible pueda llegar a tal extremo por mi. Es un baka.

-No sabes cuanto te amo-dijo mirandome.

-¿A no? Entonces demuéstramelo- dije. Lo insite.

-A tus ordenes- dijo

Me tendió en la cama, le sonreí deseosa de sus caricias y él también me sonrió con su típica sonrisa picarona. Se sentó en mis piernas y fue directo a mis labios, una corriente electrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo al contacto de nuestros labios, el aprovecho la posición para sacarme la polea y pasar sus manos por mi abdomen tanto como mi espalda, también escabullí mis manos entre su camisa, tocaba todo rastro de piel, sus pectorales, su pecho y su espalda, no hubo momento en que nuestros labios dejaran de perder contacto, el beso se volvió mas acalorado. Poco a poco mientras avanzaba la situación me deshice de la camisa de Ikuto lanzando la a alguna parte de la habitación, ya tenia toda la libertad de tocarlo. Precavidamente Ikuto se deshizo de mi brasier, me sentí inmensamente avergonzada pero caso omiso a ello y me pegue mas a su cuerpo, sentía sus caderas haciendo presión sobre las mías y sentí su virilidad totalmente erecta haciendo contacto con mi intimidad, instintiva mente empece a menear las caderas produciendo gemidos en ikuto los cuales se perdieron en nuestros besos, tenia mis erectos senos haciendo contacto con Ikuto. Este ultimo corto el beso repentinamente y acerco peligrosamente sus labios a mi cuello sentía su cálida respiración chocando conmigo.

-Dime si quieres que pare ahora-dijo en mi cuello y le dio un beso.

-O ahora- dijo dándome un beso en la mandíbula.

-O ahora-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-O ahora-dijo dándome un beso en la sienes.

-O ahora-dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-O ahora-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Gemí. Instintiva mente sorprendí a Ikuto recostandolo de nuevo en la cama y yo montándome sobre sus caderas intencionalmente, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosaran. Mordí mi labio evitando que gimiera.

-No quiero que pares-dije besándolo otra vez.

"¿Desde cuando tengo a esta personalidad tan atrevida?"

Deslice mis mano por su abdomen topan dome con su pantalón, lo desabotone y baje lentamente el cierre, y de un tirón baje los pantalones de Ikuto.

-¡Ikuto, Amu bajen a comer ahora!-grito nuestra madre desde el primer piso.

-¡Demonios!-susurro Ikuto molesto. Sonreí hacia mis adentros, esto era muy cómico y vergonzoso.

-¡Ya vamos!-respondi a mi madre.

-¡¿Como que ya vamos?!-susurro.

Mire nuevamente su miembro, estaba totalmente erecto y deseoso de estar dentro de mi.

-O pobre-cito-dije.

Y me deshice de su bóxer, metí su virilidad erecta y grande en mi boca. Teniendo mucho cuidado empece a jugar con el y con mi lengua, lo sacaba y lo metía dentro de mi boca, Nunca entes en mi vida había practicado el sexo oral con nadie, debería estar nerviosa pero cuando estoy con Ikuto se me quitan todos los tipos de miedos; Ikuto empezaba a gemir y era realmente divertido hacerlo gemir así que aumente el ritmo. Pasamos así un tiempo Ikuto mientras le hasia sexo oral acariciaba mis cabellos y parte de mi espalda, provocandome leves descargas eléctricas, haciendo que aumentara aun mas el ritmo de las caricias que le hacia a su miembro.

-Ho Amu, me vengo-dijo echando su cabeza atrás de pura excitación. Su respiración era totalmente agitada

seguí con mi simple y divertido trabajo hasta que el semen de ikuto inundo mi boca aun así no despegue mi boca de su miembro, solo tome su semen y seguí con mi trabajo pero esta vez mas lento, quería que el miembro de Ikuto se relajase, su respiración se fue relajando, saque su miembro de mi boca y le di una pequeña lamida en todo el largo de su pene.

-Vamos tenemos que bajar para no levantar sospechas-dije sentándome a su lado.

Ikuto se sentó también en la cama y me quedo mirando. No hasta ahora me di cuenta de que él estaba totalmente desnudo, y yo estaba todavía con mis pantalones.

"Wou, me comporte como un animal, como he podo ser tan desvergonzada"

rápidamente él me acorralo contra la pared y me empezó a besar con locura, me tenia tomada por la cintura ha que entrelace mis piernas con sus caderas. Pero volví en mi, no podíamos tardamos mas. Mucho me costo pero corte el beso.

-Ikuto. Ikuto tenemos que bajar ahora- dije a regañadientes, colocando mis pies nuevamente en el piso.

-De acuerdo-

Y a la velocidad de un rayo-o de un vampiro-nos vestimos, mientras me ponía de nuevo el brasier Ikuto no paraba de mirarme. Por fin en el primer piso saludamos a nuestra madre como si nada hubiera pasado y nos sentamos en la mesa a "comer".

Durante la cena Ikuto no paraba de molestarme, rosando su pierna contra la mía o bajaba una mano de la mesa pasándola en mi entrepierna y presionando mi clitoris. Me costo un montón no soltar un gemido en la mesa. No me quede atrás cada vez que empezaba a molestarme le pisaba el pie.

Gracias a dios termine la cena sin emitir ningún sonido de dudosa reputación. Mamá retiro la mesa y por fin nos pudimos retirar, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a mi madre. Ikuto acostó nuevamente en el sillón cosa que agradecía no se que pasaría si se fuese a acostase mi cama.

-Buenas noches Ikuto- dije dando media vuelta dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Ikuto sostuvo mi mano, pero se mantenía detrás de mi espalda. Se acerco a mi oído y susurro.

-Que sueñes conmigo, porque yo lo haré toda la noche-y pego todo su cuerpo al mio. Pero rápidamente salí corriendo. Oía la burlesca risa de Ikuto en el primer piso

Me fui a mi habitación de un escape "triunfal"

Me fui a dar un ducha la cual la necesitaba con urgencia, después de media escenita claro que la necesitaba.

Por fin me fui a acostar y caí dormida al instante.

**~SUEÑO DE AMU~**

En un frondoso bosque estaba una pequeña pelirosada corriendo a una increíble velocidad intentando esconderse de algo, ya encontrando un lugar el cual fue una cueva. Miraba a su alrededor en búsqueda de quien la estaba buscando.

-Diez-dijo una voz.

La pequeña dio un salto al oír aquella voz.

Al otro lado del bosque los arboles se movían brusca mente, la causa un niño que corría a un velocidad parecida a la de niña. Se detuvo por un instante olfateo un poco y siguió corriendo. Finalmente visualizo lo que estaba buscando, a la niña que esta corriendo anteriormente, se acerco a ella rápida y silenciosamente; La abrazo por detrás.

-¡Amu!-dijo el niño feliz de a verla encontrado.

-Ikuto-dijo-Perdí-

-Si, ahora mi premio- dijo el niño, de repente le aparecieron unos sobresalientes colmillos en su boca, aparto el rosado pelo de la niña y la mordido en el cuello, la pequeña ladeó su cabeza para que el niño pudiera morderla mas cómodo.

**~FIN DEL SUEÑO DE AMU~**

-Amu, Amu, ¡Amu!-grito una voz.

desperté de mala gana y al observar a mi alrededor y aun era de noche; el que me estaba gritando me era mi padre.

-¿Papá?-

-Si. Amu vístete, tenemos que salir-

No puse en duda lo que me decía mi padre así que me levante aun somnolienta.

-Te espero a fuera de casa. Te recomiendo que te pongas esto-dijo entregándome un caja parecida a las que traen los vestidos de novias pero esta era negra y tenia una cinta dorada-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, espero que te guste. Te dijo para que te lo pruebes-

-Gracias-

Salio de la habitación y abrí la caja y en ella habia un traje de cuero hermoso.

(N/A: aqui el link de la pag: .cl/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fproduct_images%2Fh%2F631%2FUnderworld_Awakening_Film_Score_91452_ &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fproducts% &h=600&w=337&tbnid=fg5OnKaHQ8DU1M%3A&zoom=1&docid=v5mfFdypBEz5aM&hl=es-419&ei=ZwtLU_b-E8Tp0QGUuYH4DA&tbm=isch&ved=0CG8QhBwwIjhk&iact=rc&dur=1&page=7&start=124&ndsp=18)

Sin esperar mas me lo puse y se me veía hermoso.

Baje silenciosamente al primer piso, Ikuto estaba durmiendo en el sillón, finalmente salí de la casa sin provocar ruido alguno.

Me encontré con papá donde acordamos.

-Te ves hermosa hija-me alago papá- Es hora de partir-emprendiendo el camino.

Me le sume a su caminata y pregunte.

-¿Pero a donde?-

-¿Has oído la existencia del consejo?- pregunto.

-Si Ikuto hoy me e hablado de el-

-Pues allá vamos-

-¿Que?-

-Lo que oíste. No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy contigo-

-¿Esta muy lejos?-

-No mucho pero hay que empezar a correr, supongo que ya sabes utilizar tu velocidad-

-¡Claro!-

-Entonces empecemos-

Empezamos a correr a una velocidad impresionante para cualquier humano.

Al cabo de media hora no encontramos con una impresionante edificación tipo gótica.

-¿Es aquí?-

-Si, ven acompáñame-dijo.

Dudosamente le seguí el paso. Papá abrió la puerta y entramos por dentro era todavía mas tenebroso, pero me mantuve firme, habían muchísimas habitaciones, largos pasillos iluminados por tubos fluorescentes que parpadeaban, nosotros no dirigimos al pasillo mas largo y entramos a en la habitación del fondo, pero antes mi padre toco la puerta recibiendo como respuesta un "adelante".

Ya adentro era un cuarto oscuro, pero gracias mi espectacular vista pude divisar siete altos y prominentes asientos. De la nada la sala se ilumino dando a conocer siete bellos y esbeltos hombres; en mi mente siempre tuve la impresión que los vampiros que administraban el consejo serian viejos y malhumorados, pero esta no era el caso eran todo jóvenes no sobre pasaba los 28 años.

Uno de ellos se levanto y se me acerco caminando lentamente.

-Mi querida Amu-

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 1 comentario**

** espero que hayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es así díganmelo para mejorar en lo posible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XD**

**!**

**preguntas:**

**1_ que sucedera con el nombrado consejo.**

**3_ Les gusto la acalorada escena de Amuto**

**3_ quieren que continúe la historia?**


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo.**

**Disfruten**

**A leer**

**XD**

**Advertencia****: faltas de ortografías MUCHAS!**

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

Dudosamente le segui el paso. Papá habio la puerta y entramos pordentro era todabia mas tenebroso, pero me mantibe fieme, habian muchisimas habitaciones, largos pasillos iluminados por tubos fluoresentes que parpadeaban, nosotros no ditijimos al pasillo mas largo y entramos a en la habitacion del fondo, pero antes mi padre toco la puerta recibiendo como respuersta un "adelante".

Ya adentro era un cuarto oscuro, pero gracias mi espectacular vista pude divisar siete altos y prominentes asientos. De la nada la sala se ilumino dando a conoser siete bellos y esveltos hombres; en mi mente siempre tube la imprecion que los vampiros que administraban el consejo serian viejos y malumorados, pero este no era el caso eran todo jovenes no sobre pasaba los 28 años.

Uno de ellos se lebanto y se me hacerco caminando lentamente.

-Mi quierida Amu-

.

.  
-

Capitulo 10: ¿Amigo o enemigo?

El chico se detubo frente de mi y rapidamente tomo mi mano y la beso con caballerocidad. Durante el acto él no rompio el contacto visual. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde esmeralda, tenia unas pestañas de color negro al igual que su pelo, el cual era liso y resaltaba perfectamente los rasgos de su rostro. Vestia con una tunica color azul marino al igual que el resto del consejo. Alejo sus labios de mi mano pero la mantubo junto a la suya en una agarre firme, no me lastimo gracias a dios.

-Me presento querida. Mi nombre es Peter Black-

-Un gusto-respondi coordial mente.

Peter miro a mi padre aprovatoria mente.

Peter parecia un chico de 20 o 21 años, su piel era palida cosa que resaltaba su color de pelo.

Él comenzo a caminar llebandome con el a su paso, le di una mirada a mi padre, resibiendo un "Si" con su cabeza, entonces segui a Peter. Nos asercamos a los enormes acientos donde estaba sentado Perter.

Cada uno de los miembros del consejo de puso de pie y se fueron persentando.

-Mi nombre es Jack- dijo un joven y radiente chico de cadello rubio e intensos ojos azul cielo.

-Me llamo Alex- dijo otro de cabello cafe claro y ojos negros. Apesar de tener los rasgos mas normales no dejaba de ser atractivo.

-Soy Valentine- dijo un rubio como el oro blanco con negros ojos color azavache.

-Mack- dijo corto simple y presiso el chico de ojos grises y pelo castaño oscuro.

-Mi nombre es Harold-dijo el chico mas mayor de todos o eso parecia a simple vista

-Mi nombre es Clary-dijo la unica chica que formaba parte del consejo; tenia un color de pelo castaño claro ondilado y le llegaba hasta las caderas y sus ojos eran de un color derde claro muy hermoso.

¿Que acaso todos los vampiros son extremadamente lindos?

-Un gusto conocerlos-dije simplemente.

"Quisieron ultilizar al maximo tu poder haun siendo una niña, nuestros padres nunca estubieon deacuerdo con el consejo por ello te borraron la memoria y a la vez bloquearon tus poderes para que pudieras vivir una vida comun y coriente como cualquier mundano" las palabras de Ikuto resonaron en mi mente.

"No te fies de ellos"

-Amu, ven aquí- dijo de mi padre.

Mire a los personajes del consejo obserbandome anciosos como si fuera un caramelo ante un niño. Di un paso atras luego otro y otro hasta llegar al lado de mi padre.

Papá puso su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo como un acto de proteccion. En cada celula de mi padre vibraba la inseguridad.

-¿Que sucede señor Hinamori?- dijo Harold mirando a mi padre.

Papá se puso serio.

-Oh de acuerdo, lo podemos dejar para otro día ¿No es así señor Hinamori?-dijo Alex.

-Amu- Dijo Clary llamando mi atención-Porque no vamos a dar un paseo para que conoscas el edificio-

Mire a mi padre nuevamente y este en mi mente dijo "Ve, pero con cuidado, confio en ti hija" y luego miro al frente.

-Claro. Vamos- respondi a Clary.

-Sigueme-sonrio Clary y con paso decidido avanzo.

Rapidamente la segui trotamdo ya estando a su lado camine normalmente, Al mirar atras Peter venia deatras de nosotras.

Atravesamos largos pasillos con muchas habitaciones en las cuales se allaban el cuarto de musica, el cuarto de armas el cual me llamo mucho la atención, el comedor un amplio cuarto que tenia una larga mesa de invitados, el resto de los cuartos eran habitaciones para huspedes, antiguamente este lugar estaba repletos de vampiros era su epoca de oro cada noche se hacia un fista una de las grandes.

Peter desde atras de nosotras dijo

-Amu quieres ir a ver el patio-dijo Peter con sus ojos clavados en mi.

Totalmente intimidada por su mirada asenti estupidamente.

Ahora era Peter el que guiaba el recorrido.

Salimos del edificio y lo rodeamos, atras de este se allaba el inmenso patio repleto de distintas plantas y flores cada rincon del lugar estaba lleno de fauna.

-Esto es hemoso- dije admirada.

"Amu es hira de regresar a casa tienes que volver ahora" la voz de mi padre resono de nuvo en mi mente.

-Peter, Clary, tengo que volver- avise y rapidamente corri a maxima velocidad, no me tomo mas de un minuto volver a la pueta donde se encontrava la sala principal del consejo. Llame a la puerta recibindo un "adelante". Cuando entre camine hacia mi padre.

-Amu despidete ya nos vamos-dijo mi padre dirigiendose a la salida.

Mire a los integrante del consejo se se allaban en la sala.

-A sido un gusto-dije con una reverencia

-Igualmente amu, igualmente-dijo Valentine.

Voltiee y camine junto a mi papá. De camino a casa tambien corrimos a alta velocidad. Llegamos a casa al amanecer. En el portico de nustra casa papá se detubo y me dijo

-Amu no puedes mencionarle esto a nadie. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro. De acuerdo-

-Bien entremos a casa en silencio-

Dentro de la casa en el salon se encontraba mi oni~san durmiendo en el sillon, camine silenciosa mete por su lado, subila s escaleras y entre a mi pieza.

-Al fin en casa-dije sentandome en la cama.

De repente empieza asentir tremendos escalosfrios. Ikuto abre la puerta de mi habitaon y la cierra tras de el. Ese ultimo esra el acusante de mis escalosfrios. Lo miraba fija mente como se aserco maldita mente lento hacia a mi. Estba en frente de mi.

-¿Ikuto?-dije inocentemente. Este se cruzo de brazos.

-¿De donde venias Amu?-pregunto intimidante.

-Yo no he salido-respondi.

Este me indico o mejor dicho a los que traia pusto en esos momentos.

-¿Y esa ropa?-

¡DEMONIOS!

-Te lo repito Amu, ¿De donde venias?-pregunto nuevamente.

-No te lo pienso decir-me pude de pie y fui al otro lado de la habitacion-Volteate- le ordene.

-¿Para que?-

-Voy a desvestirme. BAKA-dije mientra desabotonaba mi la parte superior de mi hemoso atuendo.

Ikuto rapidamenete y a regañadiente de volteo.

Despojada de mi atuendo tome mi pijama y me lo coloque. Guarde en su caja mi atuendo de cuero con mucho cuidado. Regrese a mi cama y me cubri entre las mantas. Ikuto al percibir que ya podia voltearce me miro acusadoramente.

-No insistas Ikuto, no conseguiras nada-

Ikuto se sento en la orilla de la cama y me seguia mirando.

-¿Tanto desconfias de mi Ikuto?-lo desafie.

-Claro que no-

-¿Entonces?-dije sentandome en la cama hacercandome a el.

-Nada. Olvidalo-

-Hay... que voy a hacer contigo-dije tiernamente-Ven, acuestate conmigo-dije aciendole un espacio en la cama.

-No me voy a abajo-dijo levatandose de la cama y dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

-Por favor-le suplique hoy mas que nunca lo necesitaba a mi lado despues de conocer al consejo tengo los nervios de punta-Ikuto-

-No hasta que me dijas de donde venias-dijo dandome la espalda.

"No. No me pidas eso. Todo menos eso"

-Lo siento... no te lo voy a decir-dije con un nudo en la garganta, lo nesecitaba ahora.

-Entonces... que descanses-dijo cortante saliendo de mi habitacion y cerrandola de un golpe detras de el.

Apenas Ikuto cerro la puerta se puse a llorar. Me sentia destrozada y tan dolida por estar ocultandole esto a Ikuto pero si se lo dijiera seria peor. El consejo literalmente lo mataria y no podria vivir con ese peso. Esto solo lo hago por el.

No pude dormir despues de eso y lamentablemente el llanto no seso, cuando el sol salio en todo su esplendor me dije que era hora de levantarme pero mi concencia esraba en cero así que me quede en cama hasta medio dia hasta que mamá se adentro en mi habitacion y literalmente me tiro de la cama al bao para que me bañara con la escusa de que hoy iba a ser un dia muy largo. Cuando entre a rastras en el baño me obserbe y estaba como la mierda mis ojos estaban rojo e inchados por el llanto que haun reprimia, mi rostro estaba pegajoso, mi cabello... ni hablar un nido de pajaros, mi pijama estaba arrugado y un poco humedo por las lagrimas. Era un verdadero desastre.

Con una lentitud poco comun en mi me depoje de mis prendas y entre con lentitud en la bañera, no estaba de animos para bañarme con agua fria así que use la tibia, el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo era agradable y delicioso. Despues de lavar mi cuerpo y mi largo pelo rosado sali del baño, entre en mi habitacion todo estaba ordenado y limpio "Mamá" seguramente ella lo iso, en la cama estaba tentido un hermoso vertido blanco de un solo hombro que tenia una caida que pronunciaba mi cintura. Tocaron la purta.

-Adelante-respondi

Mamá entro a la habitacion sonriente.

-¿Te gusta tu regalo?-

-Me encanta mamá, muchisimas gracias-dije corriendo a abrazarla mi madre me correspodio sin pensarlo. Tube que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no romper a llorar. Despues de unos momentos rompia el abrazo.

-Bien. Amu vistete con algo comodo por que vamos a salir- dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo-me acerque a mi armario mientra mamá salia de la habitacion. Tome unos pantalones de mesclilla negros con una polera calipso y unas simples chapulinas. Baje al primer piso encontrandome toda la familia.

-Buenos dias papá- dije

-Buenos dias hija ¿Como dormiste?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Exelente mente papá-dije

-Hola Ikuto-

-Mmmm-

Una voz resono en mi cabeza #Con que dormiste bien hee, no lo creo. Me vas a decir donde estubiste anoche# era Ikuto.

#¿Ikuto?#

#Con que me puedes oir, ahora responde lo que te pregunte#

#No insistas#

Ikuto me miro desafiante. Solo esquive su mirada ingindada.

#Con que te como la lengua el gato. Verdad lo hice ayer#

Un sonrojo in controlable apatecion en toda mi cara, mamá me quedo viendo extrañada.

-Amu ¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

-Si perfectamente-respondi.

#Eres un idiota Ikuto#

Este sonrio por un momento, cosa que solo yo pude persivir.

-Entonces vamonos-dijo mi madre.

-Claro- dije dirigiendome a la salida.

-Nos vemos despues chicos- dijo mi madre despidiendoce.

-Cuidense-dijo mi padre.

#Cuidate querida#

#Callate#

#Que tengas un buen viaje#

#¡Que te calles carajo!#

Voltee a mirar malhumorada pero este solo sonrio inocentemente y se despidio.

#Eres un cretino#

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 1 comentario**

** espero que hayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es así díganmelo para mejorar en lo posible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XD**

**!**

**preguntas:**

**1_ que sucedera con el nombrado consejo.**

**3_ Les gusto la acalorada escena de Amuto**

**3_ quieren que continúe la historia?**


	11. Chapter 11: Academy of monsters

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo.**

**Disfruten**

**A leer**

**XD**

**Me tarde lo se =( pero por eso les traigo el cap mas largo que he logrado hacer me sentí culpable así que aquí lo tienen.**

**Esta semana también he estado con muchos ****examenes eso influencio mucho.**

* * *

Anteriormente:

#Cuídate querida#

#Cállate#

#Que tengas un buen viaje#

#¡Que te calles carajo!#

Voltee a mirar malhumorada pero este solo sonrio inocentemente y se despidio.

#Eres un cretino#

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: Academy of monsters

AMU POV

Mamá y yo fuimos al centro comercial para comprar varias cosas para mi nueva escuela o mejor dicho academia para mi sorpresa eso no consistía en libros, cuadernos, lápices, útiles escolares en general, lo más corriente que compramos fueron unos zapatos escolares de verano. Luego fuimos al centro de correo donde mamá envió una carta a no sé quién ni no sé dónde, mientras recorríamos el centro comercial no nos resistimos a comprar ropa y zapatos cosas que obviamente no eran parte de la lista pero de todos modos las compramos.

-Hay que feliz estoy hija, esta misma tarde te traerán el uniforme pero no te o puedes poner sin antes mostrármelo ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro mamá no tengo apuros-

Caminamos fuera del centro comercias y nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en una plaza, dejamos nuestras muchas, muchas, muchas bolsas de compras.

-Mamá ¿Tú fuiste a la academia?-

-Ho! Claro hija todos los seres no mundanos deben asistir-

-Y al llegar allá ¿Que se supone que debo de hacer?-

Era más que evidente que no era una academia común y corriente.

-Bueno... todos los años al iniciar las clases los alumnos de la academia tienen que pasar un test y este decidiría en que clase te corresponde ir para sacar a relucir tus habilidades-

-¿Qué tipo de test?-

-Si crees que se trata de un examen te equivocas, solo te hacen una simulación de tu miedo- dijo -Hay cuatro rangos: 4.-los recovery; 3.- los zelta; 2.- los virinny; 1.- axdensis. Tu padre y yo siempre estuvimos entre los virinny-

-¿Se conocieron en la academia?-

-Si- sonrió- ¿Amu que edad crees que tengo?-

-Aparentas veintisiete-

-Tengo ciento vente años Amu?

-¿¡Que!?-

-Si solo hace unos años decidimos que queríamos tener hijos y llego Ikuto, me enamore de él tan solo tenerlo en mis brazos, y luego tu mi princesa, mi tesoro, hubieras visto la reacción que tubo Ikuto y tu padre al verte a ambos se les iluminaron los ojos, fue hermoso- dijo mi madre soltando una lagrima de felicidad-Tal vez cuando tengas tus propios hijos entiendas lo que siento. Hablando eso ¿Hay algún pretendiente?-

_Si. Estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Ikuto, mi propio hermano. _No definitiva mente no era buena idea decir eso.

-No nadie-

-Moo… yo ya quiero nietos-

-¡Mamá! No digas eso ni de broma- miles de imágenes cruzaron mi cabeza al imaginarme con mis hijos y de Ikuto. Espera un momento en un futuro había un nosotros. No lo creo.

-Está bien. Tendré que esperar- dijo mirando el horizonte.

Después de pasar gran parte del día fuera de casa tuvimos que regresar. Al llegar mis ojos se abrieron como platos… la casa era un verdadero desastre. La cocina estaba humeando y estaba repleta de… HOLLÍN! los cojines de los sillones estaban por todos lados. Mire de reojo a mi madre y estaba con una cara roja de la furia.

Se escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera. Ikuto. Estaba bajando las escaleras con aspecto totalmente fuera de su estilo, Su rostro estaba manchado con hollín y sus azules cabellos azules tenía un tono poco habitual eran negros y eraban erizados hacia arriba dándole una aspecto de un garo enojado pero al darse cuenta de que estábamos mamá y yo en la entrada de la puerta con un semblante notoriamente molesto su rostro se convirtió a uno arrepentido y asustado. Dijo palabras que no escuche pero leí sus labios sus carnosos y besarles labios diciendo "mierda".

Nuevamente mire a mamá su rostro no estaba rojo y se notaba que estaba reprimiendo su incontrolable risa al igual que yo. 3, 2, 1.

-¡Jaajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-reí de una manera incontrolable. Al rato después mamá se me unió ambas estábamos riendo sin control alguno, viendo a un desliñado Ikuto.

-Jjajajjajajaja. Hi- Hi- Hijo q-que jajajajajajaj te su-se-dio!?-Pregunto mi mamá entrecortadamente por la risa.

-Si di-dinos- insistí recuperando la respiración.

-Esto no es chistoso-dijo Ikuto.

"Si. Si que lo era, muy muy chistoso"

-¿Y tu padre?-pregunto mi mamá volviendo a la normalidad

-En la bañera-respondió Ikuto.

-¿No me digas de a mi papá le sucedió lo mismo?-pregunte casi incrédula.

Ikuto asintió con la cabeza meneando sus erizados cabellos. Cubrí mi boca de tan solo imaginar a papá en la misma situación. Muy chistoso ¿Qué había sucedido aquí en nuestra ausencia?

-Voy a ver que puede necesitar-dijo mamá subiendo las escaleras y pasando al lado de Ikuto reteniendo la risa.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando Ikuto bajo por completo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina tomo un trapo húmedo y empezó a limpiar la cocina dándome la espalda.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí mientras no estuvimos?-pregunte acercándome a él por detrás.

-Nada-dijo restregando más duro contra la cocina.

"Nada, si a eso le llamas nada no quiero ni saber cuándo algo pasa según tú" Reí a mis adentros ante ese pensamiento.

Me aleje de el para encontrar una toalla, al encontrarla rápidamente me dirigí al baño del primer piso y la humedecí cunado salí del baño regrese donde Ikuto.

-Ikuto-dije tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?-dijo todavía centrado en la cocina.

-Mírame-

Al fin obtuve su atención y rápida mente me acerque al él tanto que las puntas de nuestros zapatos se tocaban, con una mano tome la mejilla de Ikuto y la mantuve quieta y con la toalla que tenía en la otra mano la pase por su cara lenta y suavemente retirando cada mancha que invadiera su rostro. De reojo observe que Ikuto tenía una mínima sonrisa-pero era algo hermoso-en su boca. Borre la mancha de hollín que tenía en su sien, su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y… su boca, aunque no lo parece fue un trabajo verdaderamente duro-mantenerte concentrada en una tarea es real mente difícil con Ikuto mirándote así-. Terminada la tarea me aleje como un metro de él sonriéndole como si nada. Ikuto pasó un dedo por la cocina con un poco de hollín y se fue acercando a mi rápidamente deslizo su dedo por la comisura de mis labios sorprendiéndome por completo acerque mi mano para limpiarme pero Ikuto detuvo el acto.

-Sucia… niña sucia-dijo con mi muñeca atrapada en su mano.

-Pero si tú…- no puedo continuar la oración, sus ojos me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Con su otra mano desliza un dedo limpio borrando la mancha de mi rostro. Se inclina y me besa, sus labios exigentes, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos pidiéndome más dar todo de mí y lo daría. Mete sus manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso se vuelve exigente, su lengua, sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta fuerte. Una mano siguen en mi pelo y la otra me recorre la columna hasta mi cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección que empuja contra mi abdomen-Ikuto…-dijo entre el beso pero este no me deja continuar-Aquí no…-

-Pero Amu…-dijo entre en beso, tomando mi labio inferior.

-Por favor-dije reteniendo con todo mí ser un gemido, si lo dejaba salir fin de la historia.

-De acuerdo-dijo cortando el beso pero nuestros labios todavía se rozaban al igual que nuestros cuerpos. Estaba jadeando y yo igual-No puedo creer que con solo con beso me dejes en este estado-

-Lo siento-me disculpe apenada.

Ikuto negó con la cabeza-No tienes por qué disculparte, porque eso es a causa de mi sentimientos por ti y no me arrepiento-wau no pude evitar sonreír.

#Te quiero Ikuto#

Él también me sonrió contento y aparición un brillo en sus ojos que dio la impresión de tener un gran mar en sus ojos, en el cual con gusto me sumergiría.

-¿Qué trajeron del centro comercial espero que te hayas acordado de comprarme algo a mí?-

-Si en realidad te e traído algo… no es la gran cosa pero ven-dije dando un paso atrás, no pude dar otro ya que Ikuto me tenía entre sus brazos-Ikuto… los brazos-

-Tsk de acuerdo-dijo soltándome por completo.

Me dirigí a las bolsas de compras y busque en una bosa de color amarillo, en el fondo encontré lo que estaba buscando. Mire hacia atrás e Ikuto estaba allí atrás mío mirándome.

-Cierra los ojos-le ordene.

Ikuto suspiro y cerró los ojos pase las manos frente de sus ojos para saber si tenía los ojos ente abierto pero no hubo reacción-los tenia cerrados-tome su mano izquierda y la acerque a mí, abrí su palma y puse su regalo en ella. Un reloj.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Ikuto-dije todavía con su mano entra las mías.

Poco a poco Ikuto fue abriendo sus ojos su mirada se enfocó en mí, solo le sonreí y dirigí mi mirada a su mano, el también miro su mano y sobre ella su regalo.

-Gracias- dijo tomando su reloj-Me ayudas-

-Claro-

Le acomode el reloj en su muñeca derecha y lo abroche.

-Bien. Me voy a ordenar las compras. Adiós-dije tomando las bolsas del centro comercial.

-¿No me vas ayudar con la cocina? Que mala-

-Tú te metiste en ese problema. Y más en sima…-dije indicándole su rostro-…Ya te ayude-

-Mmmm-

Cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras me detuve y le pregunte a Ikuto.

-¿Ikuto tu también vas a ir a la academia?-

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No… por nada-

Cuando entre a mi habitación deje las bolsas y las deje en la esquina de la habitación y me senté en el suelo, toque deseosa mis labios recordando lo sucedido con Ikuto este último tiempo como me ha estado besando, como me ha estado acariciando y como casi tenemos relaciones sexuales. Si… definitivamente Ikuto me está volviendo una pervertida en un tiempo record… pero lamentablemente… no me arrepentía de nada… cada acto… cada palabra… todo relacionado con Ikuto valía la pena.

Como de la nada mi puerta se abrió de golpe y entro corriendo mi mamá hacia a mí.

-¡Amu. Amu. Amu!-grito entrando a la habitación con algo entre las mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya llego tu uniforme-dijo entregándome lo que tenía entre las manos-Vamos. Tienes que probártelo. Apúrate, apúrate-dijo poniéndose de pie y a mi junto a ella. Me empujó hacia el baño a toda prisa.

-Pero madre espe…-demasiado tarde mi madre ya me había metido en el baño y cerrado la puerta en mi cara.

"Que madre la mía"

Suspire resignada. Observe el paquete que tenía entre las mano y lo abrí raje el papel del envoltorio me encontré con un particular uniforme. Era un pantalón elástico de tela, también habían unas botas de cuero queme llegaban cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla. Había una tela de color blanco-lo único blanco del uniforme-lo tome y era un blusa de mangas largas y por ultimo había una casaca de cuero al tomarla un papel cayó al suelo deje la ropa a un lado y tome el papel que decía.

_"Bienvenida a_ _Academy of monsters señorita Hinamori Amu acepte cordialmente su uniforme. Se le espera con los brazos abiertos"_

-Amu ¿Ya te pusiste el uniforme?-pregunto mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-No todavía no-dije tomándome con lama esto del uniforme.

-Date prisa ya te quiero ver-dijo emocionada mi madre.

Deje la nota en el suelo y tome los pantalones y me lo puse. Tome la blusa y la puse. Me coloque las botas. Y por último me coloque la chaqueta. A decir verdad este uniforme parecía echo a la medida, porque hacia resaltar y ocultar partes de mi cuerpo a la perfección. De un rasgo respiro y abrí la puerta enfrentándome a la caótica y emocionada persona que me esperaba afuera del baño.

Al salir fui yo la que se llevó la sorpresa porque junto a mi madre estaba Ikuto -ya limpio del desastre que tenía antes- con uno pantalones de la misma tela que los míos y unos botines un poco más arriba de los talones y una camisa ploma y una casaca de cuero negro. Tenía el uniforme de la academia pero para varones. Se veía condenadamente sexi, no pude evitar sonrojéeme y dirigir la mirada hacia mi madre.

-Amu, ¡Amu!, ¡AMU!-dijo o grito mi madre acercándose a mí y dando vueltas alrededor de mi-Te ver perfecta-dijo admirada.

De la nada un silbido de admiración llego la habitación. Era Ikuto que increíblemente también empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí junto a mi madre. Esto no podría ser más humillante.

-Wau. Esta ropa hace magia. Mira lo que hizo contigo niña- dijo burlándose de mí el muy maldito. Por lo menos paro de girar alrededor de mí.

-Lamento decirte que contigo no hubo ningún cambio positivo, Oni~san- mentí se veía irresistible.

-Claro, porque yo ya soy perfecto, no me hace _falta_ ropa para mejorar mi aspecto-

#Porque a ti lo que te falta es que_ YO _te quite la ropa#

La pervertida voz de Ikuto resonó en mi mente haciéndome sonrojar por su comentario. Baje la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta.

#No seas inoportuno# respondí

Después de varios minutos mamá mando a Ikuto fuera de la habitación. Jaja.

-Ho mi pequeña mañana entraras a la academia, esto es tan emocionante-

-Tranquila mamá la nerviosa y ansiosa debería ser yo-deje riéndome un poco.

Me senté en la cama y algo me molesto al sentarme me levante un poco y encontré el objeto de plata. Le tenía que preguntar a mamá que era.

-Mamá ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?-pregunte enseñándole el objeto.

Mamá lo quedo mirando un momento y luego sonrió.

-Eso… es una herencia familiar... es un artefacto que te da un deseo, pero hay gente avariciosa que podría dar mal uso a eso por ello esta pieza no está completa le falta la mitad. Esa la tiene Ikuto. Amu no quiero que llegues a usar la pieza a menos que sea totalmente necesario-

-si puedes confiar en mí-

Después de una rigurosa observación a mi uniforme mamá se fue feliz y conforme con el resultado. Perfecta. Si algo egocentrista de mi parte. Salió de la habitación y me tendí en la cama por fin hoy fue un día agotador. Me saque el uniforme y lo prepare para mañana. Me volví a poner la ropa que traía antes

Tocaron la puerta. Tres golpes.

-Adelante-

-Y esta lista la cena es hora de bajar-dijo Ikuto apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Me puse en marcha hacia el primer piso pero Ikuto me detuvo entes de llegar a la puerta sosteniéndome de la muñeca con su mano.

-¿Ikuto?-dije extrañada de que me detuviera.

Su mirada se enfocó en mí seriamente. Me asuste ¿Qué había echo ahora? Me tomo de la barbilla para evaluarme.

-Amu ¿Dónde está tu collar?-pregunto inquisitivamente.

"Mi collar, verdad no me lo había vuelto a colocar desde que fui al bosque por última vez. Lo deje en el tocador"

Me aparte de golpe de Ikuto y veloz mente me acerque al tocador y busque entre los cajones y entre algunas cosas estaba el collar un alivio inundo mi ser, pensar que lo hubiese perdido fue terrible. Lo tome entre mis mano y lo apoye en mi pecho.

-Aquí lo tengo-le respondí más aliviada. Me deje caer al piso

Fuertes manos de posaron en mis hombros haciéndome sentir pequeña.

-Amu… quero que te vuelvas a colocar el collar… y que no te lo quites… jamás-dijo Ikuto susurrando en mi oído demandante pero a la vez preocupado, tanto o igual como yo lo estaba.

-Si-dije haciéndome a un lado el pelo para colocarme la cadena.

-Permíteme-dijo Ikuto extendiendo su mano para recibir el collar. Coloque el collar en su mano y delicadamente Ikuto paso sus manos por mi cuello dándome una corriente eléctrica malditamente agradable, con sus manos rosando mi nuca abrochando el seguro del collar. Y lo estaba haciendo condenadamente lento.

-Bien vamos a cenar- dijo poniéndose frente a mí y extendiéndome una mano. La tome y me alzo hacia él, ya de pie ambos bajamos a cenar esta vez estaba papá, sentado en la mesa esperándonos.

Nos sentamos a cenar en el mismo orden de siempre: Papá con Mamá; Ikuto conmigo.

-Mi amor ¿Que sucedió con la cocina? ¿Por qué terminaron así?-dijo mamá dejando a un lado su copa.

Papá e Ikuto dieron un leve saltito de sorpresa y bajaron la vista.

-N-na-da-dijo papá nervioso.

Mire inquisitivamente a ikuto para sacarle una respuesta favorable, este también me miro parecía nervioso pero de la nada su rostro mostro un exceso de confianza. Sabe ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Mmm… no les creo-dije mirando a mi papá

-Yo tampoco hija, yo tampoco-dijo mamá.

-Cosa suya si nos creen-dijo Ikuto.

El resto de la cena papá comió con un notorio nerviosismo, Ikuto solo mantuvo silencio, Mamá y yo estuvimos reteniendo la risa esto era muy chistoso.

AL OTRO DÍA

-Amu-susurró una voz.

-Déjenme dormir-dije entre el sueño.

-Despiértate. Amu-susurro la misma voz.

-Que no. Cinco minutos más-

Mi cama de empezó a balancear. Algo humedeció mi cuello.

-Amu no me obligues a torturarte-dijo le voz de antes. Esa voz tan familiar.

-¡Ikuto!-abrí de golpe los ojos. Estaba sobre mi mirándome lujuriosamente -Aléjate de mí pervertido de primera-coloque mis manos en su pecho y empuje pero no conseguí alegarlo.

-Hoo… ya te despertaste… y yo que me quería divertir-

-¡Pervertido!-

-Amu cualquier chica desearía que la despertara así, no me mientas-dijo con un exceso de confianza.

-Si como tú digas. ¿Me dejas levantarme?-

-Y si no quero. Princesa-dijo desafiante.

-Vamos a llegar tarde-

-Me aparto solo si me das un beso-dijo pegando su cuerpo al mío igual que ayer

-¿¡Que!?-me sonroje como una condenada.

-Lo que oíste-dijo tomando mi barbilla.

Bien si eso es lo que quiere lo are pero rápido. Lo tome de la nuca y lo atraje hacia a mí juntando nuestros labios. Fue un beso simple sin presiones hasta se podría decir que tierno. Ikuto mientras el beso a veces sonreía, él también me tomo de la cintura y sus manos subieron por mie espalda, pero no le permití ir más allá sabía que la situación se iba a acalorar, así que le fui bajando las manos.

#Tranquilo que solo va a ser un beso, no te pases# dije en su mente

#No lo puedo evitar preciosa# dijo y me mordió en labio inferior pero no abrí la boca.

#No lo intentes Ikuto, no lo vas a conseguir#

#Tks…Por favor#

#No. Se nos está haciendo tarde, me tengo que vestir#

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad me separe de los labios de Ikuto porque éste no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Teniéndolo aun aturdido lo empuje hacia atrás recostándolo le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui directo al baño. Me bañe en diez minutos, me cepille los dientes y peine mi cabello, envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y Salí del baño, al entrar a la habitación estaba Ikuto sentado como si nada en mi cama pero esta vez ya tenía el uniforme puesto.

-Oni~san- dije dulcemente pero antes de que me respondiera dije-¡Me puedes explicar que rayos haces ahora en mi habitación!-dije sujetando con firmeza la toalla que cubría mi denudes.

Ikuto no dijo palabra solo se quedó mirándome, le di mi mejor mirada de furia. Al cabo de unos segundos las mejillas de Ikuto se empezaron a sonrojar un poco. Si se estaba sonrojando, que rayos estaría pensando este pervertido.

-En que estás pensando pervertido, ¡Fuera de mi habitación!- dije indicándole la puerta con la mano.

Ikuto se levantó lentamente de la cama observe detenidamente cada movimiento que hacia "No me puedo fiar de este pervertido" me dije a mi misma; Me estaba sonriendo pervertida mente, se estaba yendo hacia la puerta tomo el pestillo… y al velocidad de la luz ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos rápidamente lo aparte de mí.

#Fuera de mi habitación… o te saco a patadas#

# Ok me voy, voy#

Salió tranquilamente de mi habitación como si nada. Como lo detesto por mantener siempre el control, mientras yo roja como un tomate con las mejillas hirviendo. Me puse el uniforme y me hice una trenza en el pelo y la coloque en mi hombro izquierdo y arregle mi flequillo. Baje al primer piso ya estaba Ikuto, papá y mamá, esta última estaba llorando apoyada en el pecho de mi padre.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunte.

Ikuto se me acerco y me hablo bajito- Mamá está llorando porque nos vamos a la academia y tenemos habitaciones allá, es decir, que no la veremos tan a menudo-dijo mirando a mi madre.

"¿Habitaciones? Ok… eso no lo sabía"

Mamá de la nada salió de su mini depresión y se incorporó se secó las lágrimas de su cara y estiro un poco su blusa.

-Bien. Bien ya estoy mejor-dijo mi madre.

-Ikuto, Amu ya vámonos al carro-dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta. Nos despedimos de mi madre con un cariñoso abrazo. Y en el auto tome el asiento de atrás e Ikuto y mi padre iban adelante. Arranco el motor y salimos de la ciudad, edificios y rascacielos fueron cambiados por altos y frondosos árboles. En el camino estaba literalmente pegada a la ventana, a veces papá volteaba a verme yo simplemente sonreía.

Fueron aproximadamente treinta minutos en auto esta llegar a la academia. Wou quede sin palabras. Era enorme, ¡ENORME! Seguramente me voy a perder. Los portones estaban abiertos estos eran de aproximadamente cinco metros de puro fierro pintado de negro. Rayos ahora no quiero salir del auto. Ikuto tomo aire y dio un largo suspiro se decidió por abrir la puerta y salir al exterior papá también salió de dirigió al para choques y abro la cajuela y saco dos maletas, volví mi mirada a Ikuto que dio otro suspiro pero de resignación o cansancio, de la nada sentí pasos, no muchos pasos, estaban corriendo y mucha personas, enfoqué mi mirada a la academia, de allí venían los pasos porque venían muchísimas personas-o mejor dicho chicas-corriendo hacia la entrada de la academia-o hacia Ikuto-. Ikuto miro hacia la masa y dio otro suspiro, las chicas-totalmente emocionadas-se detuvieron frente a Ikuto por un instante hubo silencio hasta que todas la chicas empezaron a gritar cosas como *Ikuto~sama lo amo* o *Ikuto~sama salga conmigo* o *Ikuto~sama deme un hijo*. Estas chicas estaban bien loquitas. Ikuto les dirigió una mirada gélida de verdad se le helaron hasta los huesos a las chicas, de nuevo hubo silencio por cinco segundos y luego se volvió peor, tengo que admitir que vi hasta algunas que se desmallaron de le emoción. Un sonido hizo que despegara la mirada de mi hermano y la dirigiera a la puerta del auto de mi lado, papá me abrió la puerta cordialmente y extendió una mano para ayudarme a salir, tome su ayuda, intente ser lo más silenciosa posible porque no quería llamar la atención de todas esas chicas, al salir del auto papá coloco una maleta en mi mano.

-Papá estoy nerviosa-dije en un susurro.

-Tranquila, solo tienes que acostumbrarte un par de días ya vas a estas al corriente, mientras tanto mantente con Ikuto ante cualquier duda-dijo hablándome con su reconfortante voz.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Ikuto acapara mucha atención y miradas y eso me pone todavía más nerviosa-dije.

Papá sonrió encontrándome la razón-Pero no hay de otra. Cualquier cosa nos mandas unas cartas-

-¿Cartas?-

-Si es el único medio con el que te puedes comunicar con el exterior-dijo papá.

-De acurdo tendré que adaptare-

-Esa es mi chica, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa-dijo entusiasta mi padre.

Le regale una sonrisa sincera. Mi padre siempre me apoyaba.

-Ikuto, ve por tu maleta-dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a Ikuto. Este volteo y recibió su maleta.

Después de unos minutos papá se fue en el auto y el pánico volvió a mí, cerré los ojos y me dije a mi misma "No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo" la calma volvió a mí y controle perfectamente el pánico, no me iba a quedar esperando que las fans de Ikuto se marcharan para que Ikuto pudiera y con él así que decidí emprender el camino sola. Pero cierto personaje no me dejo avanzar porque me tomo de la mano, me jalo hacia él y me abrazo frente a todas sus fans.

-¡Amu!-dijo Ikuto teniéndome entre sus brazos.

El plan de pasar desapercibida: reprobado. ¡Y el muy desgraciado se atrevió a hundir su cabeza en mi cuello!, de reojo mire hacia sus fans y cada una de ellas tenía llamas en los ojos y su seño fuertemente fruncido, más de miedo que por inercia le correspondí el abrazo a Ikuto y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, oí el gruñido de algunas chicas… ¡Qué miedo!

# Ikuto salgamos de aquí, las chicas me están asustando #

# ¿Porque si estamos tan cómodos? #

# Me están matando con la mirada, o nos vamos o me sueltas #

# Bien nos vamos #

Ikuto me soltó de su abrazo pero me tomo del brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia la academia, no sin olvidar nuestras maletas, de parte de las fans avían murmureos como *¿Quién se cree esa chica?* o *No la he visto ante debe ser nueva* o *Y si es la novia de ikuto~sama* o *A esa chica yo la mato*

Vaya forma de empezar mi primer año en la academia probablemente ya todas las chicas me odian por la escenita de hace un rato. Maldición.

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 3 comentarios**

** espero que hayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es así díganmelo para mejorar en lo posible.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XD**

**preguntas:**

**1_ ¿Ikuto es un pervertido?**

**2_ Les gusto la acalorada escena de Amuto**

**3_ quieren que continúe la historia?**


	12. Chapter 12: Esa es mi chica

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Aquí**** el otro capitulo.**

**Disfruten**

**A leer**

**XD**

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

Ikuto me soltó de su abrazo pero me tomo del brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia la academia, no sin olvidar nuestras maletas, de parte de las fans avían murmureos como *¿Quién se cree esa chica?* o *No la he visto ante debe ser nueva* o *Y si es la novia de ikuto~sama* o *A esa chica yo la mato*

Vaya forma de empezar mi primer año en la academia probablemente ya todas las chicas me odian por la escenita de hace un rato. Maldición.

Capítulo 12: Esa es mi chica

_AMU POV_

Estábamos a punto de entrar en la academia pero Ikuto se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

Ikuto volteo y me miro.

"HO. Por favor que no haga otra escenita, por favor"

Tomo mi tranza y le saco el moño haciendo que se desasiera mi tranza, tomo mi pelo y lo acomodo en mi espalda y dejando algunos mechones delante de mi pecho, Lugo me dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-¿Mejor?-pregunte refiriéndome a mi aspecto

-Preciosa-dijo deslizando su mano por mi mandíbula, rápidamente tomo de nuevo mi brazo y emprendió de nuevo el camino.

_IKUTO POV_

Me lleva a Amu lejos de la entrada –o de las psicópatas de mis fans- y entramos a la academia. Fuimos a dirección- no sin antes tocar- y nos encontramos con el director.

-Tsukasa, hola- salude al director.

Esté estaba sentado en una gran silla dándonos la espalda, al escuchar mi voz de volteo.

-¡Ikuto!-dijo Tsukasa al verme, este dirigió la mirada hacia Amu-¿Tu debes ser Amu? ¿No?-le pregunto a Amu.

-Sí, un gusto…-dijo Amu

-Tsukasa, me llamo Tsukasa-dijo indicándose.

-Oye, ¿Dónde están nuestras habitaciones?-pregunte directo.

-Oh, lamento decirte que el orden de las habitaciones han cambiado-

-¿Y ahora cómo es?-pregunte.

-Después de la prueba se clasifican por tipo de habilidad y por clase-

-¿Y qué hacemos con nuestras cosas mientras tanto?-

-Oh, las pueden dejar aquí mientras tanto, van a estas seguras-

-De acuerdo-dije poniendo en una esquina mi maleta, Amu imito mi acto –Nos vemos más tarde-me despedí, tomando la mano de Amu.

-Ikuto-dijo Tsukasa.

-¿Que?-

-¿Podrías enseñarle la academia a Amu mañana?-

Mire a Amu que se tensó por un momento.

-Con gusto-

_AMU POV_

Salimos de dirección tomados de la mano con Ikuto, muchas miradas se enfocaron en nosotros- chicas y chicos-observaban nuestro caminar por el pasillo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte.

-Vamos a hacer la prueba, pequeña saltamontes-dijo Ikuto

Estábamos en una sala de esperas sentados esperando que nos llamaran para hacer la prueba. Detrás de una puerta se encontraban algunos alumnos haciendo su prueba, a veces se escuchaban gritos, cosa que me asustaba mucho pero el brazo de Ikuto en mi cintura me hacía mantener la compostura, tomaba aire y me recosté en su pecho y él apoyo su cabeza en la mía, un gesto verdaderamente tierno.

# Nerviosa # pregunto Ikuto.

# Si pero está controlado #

# Esa es mi chica # dijo sonriendo.

# ¿Tu chica?… y eso desde cuando que yo no me he enterado # lo mire inquisitiva mente.

# Mmm… desde que naciste #

# Pero…#

-Hinamori Amu- dijo una mujer que salía de la habitación de las pruebas- Hinamori Ikuto-(N/A: Suena raro con ese nombre… bueno hay veré que are C= ) dijo nuevamente la mujer.

-Ya vamos-dijo Ikuto a la mujer.

Nos pusimos de pie y entramos a la sala.

Wau dentro de la sala habían dos camas de hospital "Que raro"

-Bien Señorita Hinamori… recuéstese aquí por favor- dijo indicándome la cama derecha.

Obedecí y me recosté.

-Señorito Hinimori. Por aquí por favor- dijo la mujer indicándole la cama izquierda. Ikuto también se recostó –Bien Ikuto ya sabes que hacer- dijo.

Ikuto cerro los ojo y la mujer le coloco un sensor en la sien, luego se dirigió hacia mí. Sonrió

-Tranquila Amu todo va a estoar bien. Cierra tus ojos-

Acate su orden.

"Tranquila, no te preocupes"

-Ahora vas a comenzar tu prueba, relájate-

-De acuerdo-

Sentí que me ponía el mismo artefacto que le puso a Ikuto en la sien.

_0000_

Estaba de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas al piso, me faltaba la respiración.

"Tranquila"

Abrí mis ojos el suelo estaba lleno de hojas de árboles, estas eran de colores, cafés, amarillas, moradas y verdes. También había pasto.

¿Dónde estoy?

Alce la mirada muchísimos arboles estaban a mi alrededor.

Esto es… ¿El bosque?

¿Por qué llegue acá?

Lentamente me puse de pie empecé a mirar mi alrededor. Estaba en el lugar donde comenzó mi entrenamiento. Por instinto comencé a avanzar adentrándome en el bosque al mirar al cielo percibí que era de noche y una muy espesa pero era iluminada por una luna llena; seguí avanzando esquivando ramas de los árboles.

-Amuuuuu- dijo una ronca voz alrededor del bosque

Estudie a mí alrededor intentando encontrar a la persona que dijo mi nombre. Escuche y vi el movimiento de los árboles.

"Ya te encontré desgraciado"

Rápida y silenciosamente subí en un árbol, en el suelo pude ver al chico que dijo mi nombre y lo volvió a decir.

-Amuuuu-dijo tenebrosamente

El chico impresionantemente descubrió donde me escondía y enmarco una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte.

Mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Sabes lo que quiero… Te quiero muerta-

Muy veloz subió donde yo estaba, un frio me recorrió la espina dorsal.

"No temas solo enfréntalo"

Le lance un golpe-un combo-dirigido a su cara, pero lo detuvo fácilmente y ejerció presión en mi mano estaba a punto de romperme un hueso pero no emití ni el más mínimo gesto de dolor. Sin darse cuenta de di una fuerte y certera patada en las costillas lanzándolo fuertemente al árbol más próximo. Dirigí mi mirada a la mano que estuvo capturada empecé a hacer movimientos tanto con los dedos como con la muñeca; me fije en el chico que estaba en el suelo, ni me fie en lo más mínimo pero baje del árbol, el chico se puso de pie.

-Qué bien Amu no será tan fácil como creí-dijo sonriendo como antes.

Corrió hacia a mi dispuesto a atacar los esquivé, así estuvimos un rato el lanzando golpes y yo esquivándolos pero me fui cansando. Al final me dio un golpe certero en rostro, literalmente Salí volando y me estrelle contra un árbol al igual que él anteriormente. Por unos momentos se me salió el aire de los pulmones. Me puse de pie a medias con el choque se me avía dislocado el hombro. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

_00000000000000_

MUJER POV (N/A: la señora que atendió a Ikuto y Amu)

Estaba en el monitor recibiendo los resultados de Ikuto y Amu, no eran lo finales solo eran de práctica. En la computadora:

Hinamori Ikuto: \ los virinny /2°

Hinamori Amu: \ los recovery /4°

-¡Doctor!-llame a mi jefe

El llego rápidamente y el enseñe los resultados.

-¿Detengo la prueba de Amu?-pregunte. Casi siempre los recovery no cambian de nivel hasta el final de la prueba el resultado sique siendo el mismo.

-Mmm… S… espera mira- dijo el doctor indicándome la computadora. La mire y mis ojos de abrieron como platos.

El resultado de Amu cambio repentinamente:

Hinamori Amu: \ Los zelta /3°

-¿Qué? Como es posible-pregunte.

-No detengas la prueba hay que ver qué sucede- me ordeno el doctor.

-Mire volvió a cambiar-

Hinamori Amu: \ Los virinny /2°

-Ya me escuchaste no detengas la prueba de Amu-

-Si como usted diga- respondí.

* * *

AMU POV

Estaba corriendo más rápido de lo que nunca había corrido y era una sensación maravillosa. La razón por la que estaba corriendo, estaba persiguiendo al desgraciado que muy cobardemente salió corriendo. Pero ya lo tenía cerca lo olía y escuchaba su agitada respiración era emocionante sentir el pánico en su cuerpo. Cuando por fin lo vi este se había escondido en un gran laberinto de árboles, me adentre en el pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando le perdí el rastro.

"Maldición. Donde estas"

Mientras recorría el laberinto una mano se posó en mi boca y otra en mi cuello me azoto contra un árbol tanto que al árbol crujió y mi hombro dislocado al parecer se quebró, un dolor atravesó mi espina dorsal entumeciéndome la mitad del cuerpo.

"Maldito"

Le intente pegan en golpe en la cara pero el muy desgraciado soltó mi boca y sostuvo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Suéltame!-grite y exigí.

-No-dijo arto.

Empezó a ejercer más presión en mi cuello impidiéndome respirar y con las manos inmovilizadas no pude hacer nada, me estaba matando.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo me fije en el aspecto físico de este chico… era un poco más alto que yo-unos cinco centímetros-, llevaba el uniforme para varones de la academia, su piel era un poco morena, su… su pelo era… azul y…y sus ojos… sus ojos eran… de un azul… zafio. Era… mi propio… hermano. Me estaba matando. Mis manos cayeron a los lados de mi cuerpo. Ikuto se dio cuenta que estaba en la últimas.

-Adiós… Amu-dijo con una voz de victoria.

Cerré los ojos para evitar no llorar. Mi hermano. Pero poco a poco fueron saliendo las lágrimas. Miles de recuerdos volvieron a mi mente.

FLASH BACK

_(N/A: capítulo 3)_

_-Con que soy una vampira-dijo Amu._

_Repentinamente se subió arriba de mí colocando un dedo en mi cuello._

_-No te molestaría cierto-dijo acariciando mi cuello con su dedo._

_-Sabes que no-dije todavía con los ojos cerrados-Cuando niños siempre lo hacíamos-dije._

_-Lamento decirte que no recuerdo eso todavía-dijo._

_Lo que estaba buscando un momento de distracción, tome la mano que estaba cerca de mi cuello, jale de ella haciendo que amu perdiera el control de su peso y callera sobre mí, me abrase a ella._

_-Entonces te hare recordarlo-le susurre al oído._

_-Pero que haces-dijo Amu removiéndose entre mis brazos._

_-Muérdeme Amu-dije mirando a Amu con carita de gatito._

_-Te he dicho que no me mires así-dijo hundiendo su cara en mi cuello._

_-Solo hazlo no te niegues a tus instintos-dije tomando un mechón de pelo de Amu._

_Amu pov_

_Ikuto me decía que lo mordiera tengo que admitirlo no me hice de rogar, empecé a percibir el olor de la sangre de Ikuto corriendo por sus venas, empezaron a aparecer dos prominentes colmillos que sobresalían en mi boca, pase mis manos por su cuello, y clave mis colmillos delicadamente en el cuello de Ikuto._

_Su sabor es literalmente indescriptible sentía la sangre fluir por mi cuerpo, como cobraba nuevamente energías. Al igual que la última vez tome lentamente su sangre pero esta vez no era porque no quisiera que se acabara si no porque no quería lastimarlo._

_Ikuto hizo a un lado mi cabello que tapaba mi cuello no preste atención alguna hasta que comenzó a besar mi cuello, ahogaba uno que otro gemido en su cuello lenta mente me estaba torturando con sus caricias hasta que…_

_Cambio de posición dejándome abajo de él, siguió en su labor de torturarme con su caricias hasta que._

_-Aaaaa- inconsciente mente gemí._

_Ikuto había clavado también sus colmillos en mí cuello sesionaba feroz mente mi sangre, era una sensación tan relájate (N/A: amu tal vez sea un poco masoquista), lo apegue más a mí entrelace una de mis piernas con la de él y lo volví a mover._

_-Grrr-gruño pero no era molestia lo que escuche, a Ikuto le sucedía lo mismo que a mí._

_-Aaaa... -_

_Así estuvimos entre gemidos y gruñidos ambos de puro placer hasta que me detuve aún tenía un poco de cordura, pero la noción del tiempo la perdí totalmente. Mire de reojo a Ikuto siguió bebiendo mi sangre sus ojos cerrados y su rostro relajado le daban una pinta de verse muy indefenso._

_Tímidamente acerqué mi mano a su cabello y lo empecé a acariciar, saque uno que otro mechón de pelo de la cara de Ikuto. Divise un poco de sangre en el cuello_

_Poco a poco Ikuto fue bajando la presión de mi cuello, las mordidas fueron convertidas en cortos besos en mi cuello._

_-Eres... deliciosa-dijo Ikuto entre besos._

* * *

_(N/A: capítulo 8)_

_Nada. No había respuesta._

_"Hay dios mío trágame tierra"_

_Como agradecía que ese árbol estuviera entre nosotros, porque si no ya habría salido corriendo._

_-¿Ikuto?...-_

_-Amu- _

_-Dime-_

_-¿Porque saliste de casa?-dijo._

_A que venía esa pregunta._

_-La verdad cierto-_

_-Si-_

_-Mi habitación... me traía muchos recuerdos tuyos,...cada rincón, me era un poco difícil... estar hay-_

_-¿Y el collar?-dijo Ikuto._

_-También me era difícil traerlo puesto en estos instantes-_

_Me acurruque más a mí misma tomando mías rodillas entre mis manos y apoye mi barbilla en ellas._

_Ikuto se levantó y se puso frente a mí, se incoó para estar a mi altura. Le quede mirando y el a mí, de su herida no quedaban ni rastros. Con una de sus manos toco mi mejilla._

_-Yo también te amo, baka-dijo repentinamente._

_No puede evitar sonreír, extrañaba sus bromas._

_Se me fue acercando poco a poco y yo igual me le acercaba, a solo milímetros nos detuvimos a mirarnos a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos zafiro._

_Y finalmente termino besándome este beso fue totalmente dulce._

_Normal POV_

_Ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, sus labios danzan, Ikuto tomo entre sus manos el cálido rostro de Amu mientras ella acariciaba su espalda. Pero eso ya no bastaba, querían mas del otro; Amu por el beso la piernas le temblaban y perdieron fuerza haciendo que se separaran una de la otra, Ikuto por su parte aprovechando la oportunidad se reacomodo poniéndose entre la piernas de Amu, esta se sorprendió pero fue distraída por os besos que le proporcionaba su hermano. El beso se volvió más acalorado e intenso, era una frenética y excítate lucha entre sus lenguas, quien tuviera más control sobre el otro seria el vencedor, pero Ikuto rozo intencionalmente su rodilla con el sexo de Amu, haciendo que esta se exaltara dándole la oportunidad a Ikuto de comérsela a besos literalmente._

_Amu intento volver a tomar el ritmo, pero era demasiado tarde, así que se dejó apaciguar por las caricias de Ikuto._

_Así estuvieron durante varios minutos. La falta de oxígeno pasó a segundo plano. Solo que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto y sus labios perdiéndose entre los del otro era lo que necesitaban para no parar esta situación._

* * *

_(N/A: capítulo 11)_

_-Vamos a llegar tarde-_

_-Me aparto solo si me das un beso-dijo pegando su cuerpo al mío igual que ayer_

_-¿¡Que!?-me sonroje como una condenada._

_-Lo que oíste-dijo tomando mi barbilla._

_Bien si eso es lo que quiere lo are pero rápido. Lo tome de la nuca y lo atraje hacia a mí juntando nuestros labios. Fue un beso simple sin presiones hasta se podría decir que tierno. Ikuto mientras el beso a veces sonreía, él también me tomo de la cintura y sus manos subieron por mie espalda, pero no le permití ir más allá sabía que la situación se iba a acalorar, así que le fui bajando las manos._

_#Tranquilo que solo va a ser un beso, no te pases# dije en su mente_

_#No lo puedo evitar preciosa# dijo y me mordió en labio inferior pero no abrí la boca._

_#No lo intentes Ikuto, no lo vas a conseguir#_

_#Tks…Por favor#_

_#No. Se nos está haciendo tarde, me tengo que vestir#_

* * *

_(N/A: capítulo 12 o sea este)_

_Detrás de una puerta se encontraban algunos alumnos haciendo su prueba, a veces se escuchaban gritos, cosa que me asustaba mucho pero el brazo de Ikuto en mi cintura me hacía mantener la compostura, tomaba aire y me recosté en su pecho y él apoyo su cabeza en la mía, un gesto verdaderamente tierno._

_# Nerviosa # pregunto Ikuto._

_# Si pero está controlado #_

_# Esa es mi chica # dijo sonriendo._

_# ¿Tu chica?… y eso desde cuando que yo no me he enterado # lo mire inquisitiva mente._

_# Mmm… desde que naciste #_

FIN DEL FLSH BACK

Mi hermano podía ser un pervertido, un arrogante, un maleducado pero es tierno, me cuida, me quiere-al igual que yo a él-. Él no podría atreverse a matarme, eso jamás.

"No eres rea maldito demonio, como te atreves a usar el cuerpo de mi hermano"

"Esto no es real"

"Esto no es real"

"Esto no es real"

Ira y furia dominaban todo mi cuerpo, la necedad de aire se hizo innecesaria la necesidad de venganza era esencial. Fuego vivo recorría mi cuerpo-lleno de poder-tan potente que llegaba a quemarme, este poder estaba ansioso de ser utilizado y con gusto lo utilizaría. Una mano todavía en mi cuello estaba firme, poco a poco abrí los ojos, gran sorpresa vi en los del chico. Con sutileza alce mi mano hasta su pecho pero no lo toque solo lo indique.

-No me toques-dije y toque su pecho.

El chico salió volando atravesó dos árboles hasta que se estrelló finalmente contra uno, corrí a alcanzarlo, al estar frente al él lo observe, en su pecho habían una herida que le atravesaba el cuerpo, en el pecho, era del tamaño de un puño. Me miro con desesperación e impresión. En sus ojos me vi reflejada, lo que me llamo la atención fue que mis ojos ya no eran ámbares eran de color verde. Me volví a enfocar en mi objetivo venganza.

-Tu, ni nada de esto… ¡Es real!-dije y enfoque la última frase.

Y con una sola mano y de un golpe horizontal sobre su cuello, lo degollé. Después de matarlo me devolví hacia donde comencé. Y el sueño me invadió y caí al suelo. Me dormí.

* * *

Desperté en al habitación de antes exaltada pero me calme de inmediato.

-Listo Amu ya te puedes retirar tu hermano te está esperando afuera-dijo la mujer de antes.

-Ok-dije saliendo de la habitación.

Al salir me encontré con Ikuto como la mujer había dicho.

Ambos salimos de ese lugar y fuimos al patio de la academia.

-¿Qué pasa Amu no has dicho palabra desde que saliste de la prueba?-

IKUTO POV:

-Ikuto…-alzo la mirada y sus ámbares ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos-… lo que pasa es que en la prueba…-

-¿En la prueba que Amu? Me estas preocupando-dije preocupado tomando sus brazos y atrayéndola a mí pero mantuvimos una pequeña distancia.

-En la prueba estabas tú… e intentabas matarme-dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

-Ho, Amu-dije tomando su carita llena de lágrimas, ella me miro-Debes tener claro que yo no aria nada que te pusiera en peligro. Porque tú… eres mi vida-

-Lo-lo se… pero parecía tan real-dijo bajando la mirada.

No podía ver a Amu así y menos si esta frente a mis ojos. La abrase entre mis brazos. Amu al instante poso sus manos detrás de mí cuello y hundió su cara en mi cuello se respiración me hacía cosquillas.

# Amu no sé si sentirme alagado o enojado #

# ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres? #

# Me refiero a que yo soy tu debilidad #

# ¿Mi debilidad? #

# Si. La prueba saca a flote tus mayores miedos #

# No sé cómo te debes sentir #

# Yo tampoco. Pero Amu… #

# Dime #

# Te amo # dije dándole un prolongado beso en du frente.

# Jajajajajajajajaja. Lo se #

# No me deje vencer por la prueba #

# Esa es mi chica #

# Solo tuya #

* * *

**CONTINUARA... solo si tengo 3 comentarios**

** espero que hayan opiniones pliss las espero con ****ansias**

**¿les gusto eso como relato? si no es así díganmelo para mejorar en lo posible.**

**Nos leemos.**

**XD**

**preguntas:**

**1_ ¿Ikuto es un pervertido?**

**2_ Les gusto la acalorada escena de Amuto**

**3_ quieren que continúe la historia?**


End file.
